


Horizon

by IWP_chan



Series: [Chugs Water Bottle] [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (Took me ages to add this tag I know), (look i kNOW it took me ages to realize i needed to add THIS tag too), :D, Blood and Violence, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, I NEED TO AVOID SPOILERS D:, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like, M/M, Multi, One Word Prompts, contains, for chapter 57, in some prompts, major character death warning for chapter 43 by the way, maybe not which PROMPT but..., multiple AUs, other characters show up, so if you want to skip, there are individual chapter warnings inside though, you can figure out which chapter to skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 29,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: A collection of 0027 snippets/drabbles based on one-word prompts.





	1. Chapter 1: Prompt 01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts), [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts), [Hraap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hraap/gifts).



Summary: A collection of 0027 snippets/drabbles based on one-word prompts.

**_Important note #1_ ** _: I picked the prompts out myself, so if you were wondering when I started accepting prompts: I didn't, I just write these lil' drabbles if I see a word and it inspires me, so please **don't send me prompts unless I ask for them on my tumblr.**_

**_Important note #2_ ** _: This collection will be kept put as 'in-progress' as it's meant to be kept 'open'. There is no set schedule for this and I write whenever the inspiration strikes. Keep in mind that the snippets aren't meant to be interconnected unless specified, and they are set in vague AUs ranging from almost canon-compliant to outright AU, with various time-frames._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

**#1| Train**

**.**

The train jolted to a stop and Tsuna, who was standing in the crowd, stumbled backwards-

-into the lap of the person sitting behind him.

A pair of hands came up to steady him.

Tsuna tried to wiggle out and stand up again but the hands held firm around his waist and brought him to lean back against a broad chest.

A voice whispered close by his ear, "It'll be my stop soon, you can stay."

Tsuna blushed as he sat stiffly in the stranger's lap. Out of all the embarrassing things to happen… at least his stop was next. Small mercies.

When the train entered the stop for Namimori, Tsuna bolted up, almost slamming into one of the passengers, and squeaked, still blushing, "That's my stop!"

Tsuna inwardly cursed the crowded state of the train as it stopped him from escaping the almost lethally embarrassing situation. He vibrated in place, waiting for the crowd to thin enough for him to slip without any more accidents.

He felt the same person stand up behind him. He slowly turned around and craned his head up to stare at the very tall, _very_ broad, handsome guy with red hair and red eyes with compass-like pupils. Handsome Guy smiled shyly down at Tsuna, "What a coincidence. This is my stop, too."

Tsuna squeaked again, "Wow, really?! Where are you going next? Maybe I could accompany you?"

Open mouth; insert foot- it was the Kyoko Situation all over again.

(Reborn was going to kill him.)

"Truly?" Handsome Guy's smile widened, "I'm still new here, so I don't know my way around town that well, thank you!" He bashfully rubbed the back of his neck.

Well, at least Handsome Guy had a very pretty smile.

(Hibari was going to have a field day.)

.

End


	2. Chapter 2: Prompt 02-04

_Note: Would you believe me if I told you that the prompts in this part and the next one were taken from sentences from an exercise in one of course books? Because they totally are._

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

**#2| Water**

**.**

"You don't know how to swim?" Enma blinked up at Tsuna, who was sitting at the edge of the pool with only his legs submerged in the water.

Tsuna cleared his throat in embarrassment, "No, I don't."

Enma hummed thoughtfully, "Wouldn't you want to learn?"

Tsuna hung his head, "I would! But no one who tried to teach me ever explained it well."

Enma deliberated for a few moments before he spoke up hesitantly, "I could teach you."

Tsuna blinked at him; Enma reached out a hand and clasped Tsuna's. When he met no resistance, he gently pulled Tsuna down to the water.

.

**#3| Fire**

**.**

Tsuna's fire burned under his skin whether he was in Hyper mode or not, Enma noted as he snuggled closer to the body at his back, wishing he was the big spoon at the moment to wrap himself around Tsuna and soak up the warmth through all of his body.

The arm draped over his shoulder tightened its hold on him and a warm breath puffed against his ear, "Go to sleep, already."

Enma suppressed a chuckle, "Okay, okay,"

.

**#4| Game**

**.**

It all started with a simple game and Reborn. Of course, with Reborn being Reborn, it probably shouldn't have been labeled 'simple'.

Tsuna gulped as he stared at the lava pit underneath his feet and the thin stone columns rising to his level. He tightly clutched the stone in his right hand, his left grasped in Enma's.

He was going to throw the stone, and it was Enma's job to make sure it made it to the top of the desired column.

He shared a terrified look with Enma before the two returned their sight to what lay in front of them, full of hope that they wouldn't fail _now_.

The two continued playing hopscotch, Vongola Style.

.

End


	3. Chapter 3: Prompt 05-07

**Disclaimer:** Don't own~

**#5| Children**

**.**

The Sawada household was always noisy. It wasn't just Reborn's, Gokudera's and Lambo's habits with explosives the cause behind it.

Enma smiled softly as he watched I-Pin and Fuuta run after Lambo in what appeared to be reverse-tag.

There were a lot of children in the house.

"Ah, Enma-kun! You're here!" Tsuna poked his head through the kitchen door, looking absolutely beautiful with the smear of flour across his forehead and messier than usual hair. He smiled brightly at Enma, rendering him a blushing mess.

The kids stopped what they were doing and rushed to push Enma to the kitchen, chanting 'Cookies! Cookies!'

.

**#6| Piano**

**.**

Enma nervously attempted to tug at the cuffs of his sleeve, but he was stopped by Adel putting both a warning and a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He slowly and deliberately forced his hands to his seat's hand rests and inhaled; he was just going to meet Shittopi's friend. That was all. So what if the aforementioned friend was the accompanying pianist of Enma's crush?

He was glad they were going to meet him after the performance for the day was over.

And then the curtains rose, showing Gokudera sitting at the piano, and in the middle of the stage-

Enma's breath caught in his throat. He vaguely registered Julie's faint, amused snort at his reaction.

Because there, in the middle of the stage, was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the most stunning person to ever grace this earth, and the one Enma had grown smitten with since he started his singing career back when he was a teen and Enma first heard his voice.

.

**#7| Play**

**.**

Tsuna threw himself on the bed and curled up.

"Reborn! Did you really have to do that?!" He whined.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna, and get yourself ready to go over to the Shimon's place." Reborn sniffed haughtily, adjusting his Cupid costume, "I got you a date with your crush."

" _No, you didn't!_ " Tsuna threw a pillow at Reborn, who didn't even need to dodge as the pillow harmlessly hit the wall a few feet off to his side, "You just landed me some stupid role in a stupid class play, and landed Enma in _another_ stupid role in the same stupid thing and planned to have us practice at his house! _Reborn!_ _Why did they even give Enma the role of the beast! He's too good and pure to be the beast!_ "

"You just keep whining and you'll almost be late for your date."

" _It's not a date!_ " Tsuna said as he jumped from his bed and went to rummage through his closet.

"Pick the oversized hoodie with cat ears; you want to make a beast out of Enma, don't you?"

A clothes hanger slammed into the same spot the pillow hit earlier; Reborn looked at it in disdain, "We need to work on your aim."

Tsuna let out an incoherent scream of rage.

.

End.


	4. Chapter 4: Prompt 08-10

_Note: 001827 enters the fray :3_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own~

.

**#8| Blanket**

**.**

"Enmaaaaaa!" Tsuna whined.

Enma huffed as the blanket burrito containing Tsuna rolled up to his side, "What happened now?"

"Hibari-san did it again!"

"What did he do again?"

"The Little Animal Thing."

Enma turned to Tsuna, wrapped his arms around him and squeezed, "Oh, god."

"I know!"

"Hold me, Tsuna." Enma unraveled the burrito and curled up next to Tsuna, who wrapped him in his arms. The two then proceeded to roll around in the blankets, cuddling with each other and commiserating about the third party (?) in their relationship being irresistible.

.

**#9| Umbrella**

**.**

Tsuna despaired as he stared at the rain; he had forgotten to bring an umbrella with him.

He sighed and prepared to dash through the rain (because there was no way Hibari would let him stay in the school after the school day was over).

Someone nudged his shoulder and he blinked out of his musings, turning to see Enma staring at him inquisitively and holding up his own umbrella.

"You didn't bring yours? We could share." Enma's cheeks colored red.

Tsuna blushed, "Really? Thank you!"

.

**#10| (Dressed to) Kill**

**.**

"I'm in," Tsuna breathily whispered through the communicator.

"Yes," Enma said, voice hitching slightly as he observed the monitor screens showing Tsuna, "I can see that."

Oh, Enma could see _more_ than that; he could see the way Tsuna's dress hugged his waist and hips, the way Tsuna's heels made his legs look stunning, the way Tsuna's lipstick drew attention to the curve of his lips.

Said lips stretched into a coy smile, "Oh, Double O," He cooed, "My target if you would."

Enma almost choked at Tsuna's teasing tone, "Yeah, you're clear."

Tsuna merely hummed in response and strutted, _actually strutted_ , on his way to his assassination target.

Enma inwardly cursed Reborn to the ends of the earth and back; did he have to throw around a sarcastic comment of being dressed to kill within Tsuna's hearing range?

.

End


	5. Chapter 5: Prompt 11-12

_Note: we have a couple of drabbles featuring POVs that aren't Tsuna's or Enma's~_

**Warnings: nudity, suggestive content.**

**Disclaimer** : Don't own KHR

.

**#11| Cats**

**.**

Adel stormed into Enma's bedroom, her heels clacking very loudly as she stomped towards the bed, ignoring the clothes strewn around the floor.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, "Enma! It's already past nine in the morning. I don't care how 'amazingly' you got laid last night, you still have work to do," She ground out.

One of the two figures under the bedcovers shifted and pulled themself up to a sitting position, the bedcover falling from around their shoulders to pool around their waist, exposing a naked, tall, broad red-head with chest, shoulders and neck heavily littered with hickies.

"How did you know that it was amazing?"

Adel rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure everyone in a one mile radius heard you two last night."

"Oh," Enma said, apparently not awake enough to register what Adel meant exactly by what she just said.

The second figure on the bed moved and Adel braced herself; she was not ready to see her pseudo-younger brother-slash-son's one-night stand partner.

A head with fluffy, brown hair popped from under the sheets. Amber eyes blinked blearily at Adel, then turned to Enma, "Is she your sister?"

Enma made a slight choked noise, "Yeah? What type of question is that?"

The other person, whom Adel probably could have known the name of had she not completely wiped out all the noise that came from Enma's room the previous night from her memory, merely hummed in response and slid off the bed; he was completely naked, and he didn't seem bothered by it.

Well, Adel was bothered by it, mostly because of Enma's not-so-subtle appreciative looks (Adel was going to murder Julie for his corrupting of their pure boss), and partially because her gaze was pulled to the out-of-place x-shaped scar on the man's back.

Fluffy-head-with-the-x-scar pulled on some of the clothes that were strewn on the floor and got dressed. After he finished, he turned to address Enma, "You have my phone number-" Enma raised his arm, showing a string of intact numbers, "-call me so that we can continue our-" His eyes sparkled mischievously, "-discussion."

"Sure."

With that, he nodded to Adel and left the room; Adel gave Enma a Look, "Discussion?"

"About cats." Enma blinked innocently at her.

Honestly, she had a hard time disbelieving him.

.

**#12| Talk**

**.**

"Hey, Gokudera?"

"Sssshhhh! Baseball freak! Do you want them to hear us?

"Why are we stalking Tsuna and Enma?"

"Didn't you hear what the Shimon boss said to Juudaime? He said that they 'needed to talk'!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Saying 'we need to talk' to the person you're in a relationship with is mainly a starter for talking about breaking-up!"

"Ahaha, I don't think they're going to bre- are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"Shit, yeah, they are."

"We should leave then, leave them to their privacy."

"Yes, of course. You're making sense for once in your life."

.

End


	6. Chapter 6: Prompt 13-15

_Note: genderbender prompts :D and some 001827 :3_

_Note #2: extra-slash-early update in celebration of OnceABlueMoon’s birthday! ^^_

**Disclaimer** : Don't own

.

**#13| Red**

**.**

Tsuna slowed to a stop at the sight of a girl dismounting her bike, which was parked right in front of the box holding the little kittens Tsuna was coming to get.

She was tall and broad-shouldered, and when she removed her helmet, Tsuna saw her short-cropped red hair, red eyes and handsome face. She combed her hair with her fingers, making the short strands spike up.

Tsuna swallowed thickly; it was unfair how handsome she was, he thought, he was only a mere human and a goddess descended upon him, blessing him with her appearance. There was only so much his poor heart could take before he combusted.

The goddess crouched down, smiling at the kittens before scooping the box up. She took out a phone and dialed a number, "Hey, Adel! I found some kittens! Can I keep them? Really? Thank you! I will!" Her smile widened.

Tsuna choked on his tongue and slammed face first into a wall when he tried to leave.

.

**#14| Amber**

**.**

Enma hoped Julie _never_ heard about what just happened.

Enma took a deep breath from where he was sprawled on the ground on his back with a girl on top of him.

She had long, thick, brown hair and beautiful, big, amber eyes. She was staring down at him with a blush on her face.

"Um," Enma started, trying not to think about their position, "C-could you please move?"

The girl seemed to then realize just what position they were in as her expression seemed mortified. She hurriedly stood up and rushed off with a few garbled words Enma could only make out 'I'm sorry' from.

.

**#15| Black**

**.**

Enma stared at her girlfriend in amusement and her girlfriend stared back, both embarrassed and determined not to be embarrassed.

"What?" Tsuna asked defensively, trailing her fingers on the black material she wore.

"You're wearing Hibari-san's gakuran."

Tsuna sniffed, "So what if I wanted to wear something of our girlfriend's?"

"Do you want to wear some of mine, too?"

Tsuna's eyes widened and she shyly smiled, "Yes, please."

Enma coughed, "Well, you're already wearing a jacket, would you like to switch shirts?"

Tsuna let out an incoherent scream.

(Hibari would find them later a squealing mess, wearing each other's shirts.)

.

End


	7. Chapter 7: Prompt 16-18

_Note: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own~

.

**#16| Dentist**

**.**

Enma curled an arm around a shivering Tsuna as the two sat in the dentist's waiting room.

The sounds coming from where the dentist was working caused Tsuna’s eyes to widen and his face to blanche. Not that Enma was doing any better.

The sounds stopped and a voice called out, “Next!”

Tsuna stood on shaking legs with Enma half-supporting him. Tsuna didn’t look like he wanted to go anymore, despite the unbearable pain in his tooth.

Enma pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Come on, you can do it.”

Tsuna took a deep breath and nodded before he marched to his doom.

.

**#17| Destroy**

**.**

Enma stared intensely at Tsuna, who was straddling him. Tsuna gave him a coy look from underneath his eyelashes.

“You want me to destroy you?” Tsuna’s tone indicated that he was holding himself back.

“Try your best.” Enma gave him a challenging look.

Tsuna smirked as he splayed his hands on Enma’s sides. He waited a breath before he moved his fingers into position and started.

Enma lasted three minutes before he gave in to Tsuna’s tickling.

Above him, Tsuna grinned in triumph.

.

**#18| Reunion**

.

“Enma-kun!” Tsuna shouted as he ran down the road.

“Tsuna-kun!” Enma shouted back as he also ran down the road from the other end.

As they neared each other, they both tripped and fell.

Hibari stiffened as he felt the two small animals latched onto him in their fall as he was in the middle.

“Hibari-san!” The two tightened their hold on him and pressed their faces into his sides.

Hibari awkwardly held his arms above their heads.

“Hibari-san~” The two repeated, sparkles emitting from the two f them.

They… they were aiming to trap him in the middle all along?

.

End


	8. Chapter 8: Prompt 19

_Note: AHAHAHAHAHA **HAHA**_ **HA**

**Warnings: Enma Has A Dirty Mind (Nothing Explicit)**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own.

.

**#19| Fuck**

**.**

“I’m still not comfortable that we’re leaving you to handle the negotiations with the Vongola Decimo.” Adel sighed, her eyes alert and periodically scanning the crowds around them.

Enma almost pouted. Almost. “You don’t trust me? I thought you all agreed I grew up to be capable and not a first grade loser.”

“That’s not it,” She said under her breath, “Ah, there he is.” She sounded almost resigned.

Enma wondered why as he followed her line of sight to see the Vongola Decimo for the first time.

Messy, long, brown hair. Half-lidded, amber eyes. An amused tilt of lips. Lithe body. Wearing a compelling presence like he wore the flowing mantle on his shoulders.

Enma turned to Adel and breathily whispered, “ _Fuck. Me._ ”

She let out a soft exhale, “Knew it.”

“God, Adel!” Enma hissed, “None of you told me Vongola Decimo was so fucking hot! How the hell am I supposed to actually function around him when all I can think of is how I could convince him to bend me over my bike?!”

Adel looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the same time Enma heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him.

Enma stiffened and slowly turned around to see the person who most likely heard Enma’s embarrassing ramblings.

His eyes met amused amber.

“Fuck me,” He whispered in mortification.

“Quite,” Vongola Decimo responded, the curve of his lips stretching into a smirk, “You must be Shimon Decimo.”

“Yes.” Enma managed to choke out.

“Well then.” Vongola Decimo’s smile turned mischievous as his eyes visibly raked over Enma’s form, “I can’t wait until we start the… _negotiations._ ”

Enma wisely kept his mouth shut, lest he dig himself a deeper grave.

.

End


	9. Chapter 9: Prompt 20-22

_Note: I am not sorry_

**Warnings: #21 Holds A Surprise For You All With Very Suggestive Content (Nothing Explicit)**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own~

.

**#20| Locked**

**.**

Enma is layers locked, secrets buried, words swallowed. His mouths snaps shut on its own whenever he attempts to tell something private, and Enma has to fight through the many self-imposed barriers to communicate.

And each and every time, Tsuna is there, a comforting presence, and promising to hold Enma’s secrets for him.

.

**#21| (Earth) Shattering**

**.**

“Ready for round three?” The voice whispering in his ear is low with a tone full of heat and promises.

Enma swallows; he doesn’t think he can handle a round three, not with the way his partner seems intent on shattering Enma and rebuilding him with every touch, every kiss, every caress.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, stares down at him from where he was straddling Enma, shirt open and hanging off his shoulders, skin glistening with sweat from their… activities.

A sound echoes in the distance, something akin to a bang, and Don Vongola sighs and climbs off Enma, pulling on his clothes.

“I can’t believe they’re actually cockblocking me on _accident_ now,” He mutters and looks back at Enma who has gathered the sheets close to his body, “It’s such a shame we have to cut this short. But we’ll have to separate and act like nothing happened lest my family starts ringing the wedding bells and bringing out the bridal dresses.”

Enma makes a sound in the back of his throat, too tongue-tied to comment.

Don Vongola sighs and strides close to Enma, taking his chin in a hand and tilting his face up, “I’d love if we can meet up again, but I don’t think either of us is ready for that second meeting to be in front of a marriage officiant.”

Don Vongola leans down to plant a gentle kiss on Enma’s forehead before he departs with a ‘see you around’ and a wink thrown over his shoulder.

Enma pulls the sheets over his head and inwardly curses himself, Shimon Primo, Vongola Primo and Vongola Decimo.

Is it Enma who inherited some innate attraction to Vongola bosses from his predecessor or is it the Vongola bosses who have some bizarre attraction field around them that pulls everyone around them into their orbit?

.

**#22| Immortalize**

**.**

Enma wishes he has words that could describe Tsuna- no matter what he gathers on his tongue, it is never enough.

Enma looks at Tsuna, peacefully dozing with his head on Enma’s shoulder, and wishes he could immortalize the moment.

.

End


	10. Chapter 10: Prompt 23

_Note #1: this is an A/B/O AU where I have too much fun :D_

_Note #2: Early-slash-extra update for Selfish Reasons_

**Warnings: A/B/O AU I.W.P-chan Style**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own

.

**#23| Scent**

**.**

Tsuna hated how Dying Will Flames affected a person’s specific Alpha/Beta/Omega scent. Especially when it made him keep an even tighter lid on it- it made going through stressful days even more difficult.

He sighed tiredly and mentally cursed his Sky flames with every filthy word he could think of as he trudged back to his home. His ‘heat’ was coming up in a couple of weeks and his ‘pre-heat’ wasn’t treating him nicely (he already had to restrain the urge to set the school building on fire at least four times and it was only noon). Thankfully, he received permission to take an early leave.

(For the good of all of Namimori.)

He rubbed a hand down his face and promised himself that he would go dump a bucket-load of scent blockers once he got home.

In his distraction, he didn’t notice the other person he collided with as he turned a corner.

Tsuna’s shoulders sagged in defeat as his control over his scent loosened enough for it to seep into the air.

The other person he crashed into was around the same age as him with red hair and red eyes with compass-like pupils.

The redhead looked at him with wide eyes and his nostrils flared as he appeared to breathe in Tsuna’s scent.

Tsuna winced as he waited for the inevitable.

(And the guy was such a cutie, too. Good job on making such a _fantastic_ first impression, Tsuna, he inwardly berated himself.)

The redhead’s eyes slowly closed and he slowly lowered himself to the ground and curled up before he dropped into deep sleep.

The sleep seemed to loosen his control on his scent as well, as Tsuna received a whiff of a very tantalizing smell before his own eyes began to droop and he curled up on the ground to sleep as well.

(After the two woke up, they’d find out that their combined scent caused the entirety of Namimori to drop everything and sleep for a week straight. Tsuna despaired- it was just his luck that he’d come across another Sky while being in such a critical condition. Reborn was going to kill him.)

.

End

A/B/O AU where Dying Will Flames can change a person’s scent. Scents given off by Skies lure people into Very Refreshing Irresistible Sleep.

And no, Enma is not a Sky. It’s just that Skies and Earths have the same scent effect and Tsuna doesn’t know about Earth flames so he assumed.


	11. Chapter 11: Prompt 24-26

**Warnings: Excessive Use Of The Word ‘Drape’.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own~

.

**#24| Never (Have I Ever)**

**.**

The group of classmates awkwardly shifted in place after the latest turn of ‘never have I ever’, waiting until the next turn, Kyoko’s, and what unholy secrets she may unearth.

Kyoko looked around the class and took note of the red blush on Tsuna’s face as he cradled the can of juice in his hands and appeared to contemplate throwing himself from the roof to avoid the embarrassment of living with the knowledge that people now knew he read R-18 doujins.

She pondered for a bit before speaking up, “Never have I ever made out with someone in this group.”

There was another awkward silence as no one touched their can of juice.

Tsuna’s blush intensified as he raised the can to his lips and took a sip.

Next to him, Enma hesitated for only a beat before reaching for his can and taking a sip as well.

Ah, Kyoko’s ever present smile dimmed slightly.

Didn’t mean to out you, Tsuna-kun, she thought, hiding a grimace.

And then Mount Gokudera erupted.

.

**#25| Hood**

**.**

Enma raised the red hood in his hands and stared inquisitively at Tsuna who stared back.

“What’s the red hood for?”

Tsuna looked mock offended, “I’m almost insulted that you didn’t immediately think of Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf roleplay.”

Enma opened his mouth and closed it, looking thoughtful before he spoke up, “Tsuna. I know that I am a pervert but I’m not that creative.”

“That’s why I said ‘almost insulted’.”

“Does that mean that you eat my grandmother?”

“ENMA!”

.

**#26| Car**

**.**

Tsuna stepped out to get his car before stopping in place, the sight that greeted him stunning him momentarily.

Hibari stared at him stoically from where he was leaning against the door to the driver’s seat, arm draped on the hood.

Enma, who was draped on the hood, smiled at Tsuna, “You always drape yourself over our bikes, thought we’d return the favor.”

Tsuna was speechless.

.

End


	12. Chapter 12: Horizon, Prompt 27-28

_Note: the two prompts are connected :D also, genderbender!_

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own~

.

**#27| Love…**

**.**

“Would you like to have some of our specialty cookies, too?” Sawada Tsunahime, owner of the bakery, beamed at Adel and Enma while holding out a tray of heart shaped cookies, “They’re on the house!”

Adel carefully kept her face neutral and didn’t clutch boxes of sweets and deserts that she held just a little bit tighter, “No, thank you.” She subtly nudged Enma, in the shin with a foot.

“You’re drooling, Enma,” Adel hissed at her pseudo-little sister-slash daughter, before returning her attention to Tsunahime, “I’m afraid we’re on a strict budget today.”

“Oh.” Tsunahime’s bright expression dimmed a little before she forced it back up, “Maybe next time?”

“Maybe,” Adel responded neutrally and dragged Enma out of the shop.

“We’re on a strict budget?” Enma gave Adel a dubious look, “We’re never on a strict budget whenever we come to get sweets for your girlfriend and you know it.”

“I’m just looking out for you. You’re already a mess, no need to display how much of a love slave you are to Tsunahime.”

Enma sputtered.

.

**#28| …Potion**

**.**

Tsuna put the tray down and sighed.

“Failed? As expected.”

Tsuna jumped in place from shock and whirled around to meet a pair of gray eyes observing her with a detached expression.

“Hibari-san!” Tsuna hissed at her girlfriend and pouted, “Don’t surprise me like that again!”

“Or else what?” Hibari scoffed before striding forward and snagging the tray and eying the heart-shaped cookies, “No more cookies for me? That’s not going to work.”

Tsuna pouted harder, “Give me a break! Adel refused to take the cookies and dragged Enma out before I could convince her to take them!”

Hibari took a cookie and scrutinized it, “I told you before that Adel thinks you slip love potions into the things you make for Enma.”

“But I don’t!” Tsuna wailed, “They’re filled with love!”

Hibari raised an eyebrow, “You found a way to turn love into an ingredient? Wao.” Hibari followed her statement by chewing on the cookie.

“Don’t tease me!” Tsuna put her face in her hands, “Maybe I should have just made the cookies cat-shaped! Not even Adel could have dragged Enma-chan away from them then!”

Hibari made an interested sound and shoved another cookie into her mouth before sneaking off with the tray in hand.

“Hibari-san! Those are for Enma-chan!”

.

End


	13. Chapter 13: Prompt 29-31

**Warnings: Hibari Rarely Has Fucks To Give.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own.

.

**#29| Ass**

**.**

“I’ll have you know that _Enma_ owns my ass! Thankyouverymuch!”

“Tsuna, plenty of people own your ass. I’m only one person who owns it in the literal sense. And even then it’s pretty much mutual. But the people who _figuratively_ own your ass? I can count five at the top of my head. Reborn is the first one. He’s owned your ass since middle school, Tsuna.”

“Enma, why so savage?”

.

**#30| (Atlas) Shrugged (Off The Sky)**

**.**

Hibari had heard a lot of people groan about not being ‘paid enough to deal with shit’- mostly from the little animal he had slung over one shoulder to prevent him from running off and molesting the _other_ little animal.

But he had never considered that he could ever possibly think those very same word with the appropriate emotions attached.

“Hibari-san, please let me go! I _need_ to go look for Enma-kun!” the little animal flailed.

Hibari was not paid enough to deal with this shit.

He frowned; he wasn’t being paid at all.

Hibari didn’t _do_ things ‘out of the goodness of his heart’.

He shrugged the little animal off his shoulder and watched him bolt down the road like a hunter tracking down the traces of his prey.

Hibari stared blankly at dust trail kicked up in the little animal’s wake and decided to do his good deed of the day; he took out his phone and sent a message to Suzuki.

[Your boss’ chastity is in danger.]

Putting his phone back into his pocket, he yawned. It was time for a nap.

.

**#31| Bed**

**.**

Enma sighed as he crawled across the bed to plop next to Tsuna and curl up against him.

“Tough day?”

“Paperwork.” Enma groaned, “Too much paperwork.”

Tsuna chuckled and planted a kiss on Enma’s head, “There, there.”

.

End


	14. Chapter 14: Prompt 32

_Note: Tsuna wants to get her girl :D Go get your girl, Tsuna!_

**Warnings: Tsuna Attempts Seduction (Reborn Taught Her Well).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own~

.

**#32| (Flower) Stem**

**.**

Tsuna hummed as she leaned back against the trunk of the tree behind her, twirling the flower stem in one of her hand while raking the other in her long and thick hair.

She discreetly looked over her shoulder to where a water stream flowed, just out of the shade cast by the grove of trees situated close to it.

She waited.

As a figure headed towards the water, she scrutinized it. Deeming the figure as belonging to the one she was waiting for, she tucked the lower into her chest and smoothed her dress.

She then stood and started singing, the sounds springing from her mouth forming a wordless melody.

When the figure reached the water, she began dancing, stepping into and out of her hiding spot without making it seem like she was intentionally doing it to attract the other person’s attention.

As the song reached its end, Tsuna smoothed her dress and walked towards the stream, acting as if unaware of the other person present.

“Oh, Enma!” She said, widening her eyes, “H- how long- d- did you hear?” Tsuna twirled a strand of hair around a finger and coyly averting her eyes while blushing but still keeping an eye on Enma from underneath her lashes.

Enma was staring at her with a stunned expression, cheeks slowly reddening and eyes widening.

Tsuna hid a devious smirk as she noted the increasing blush.

_Oh what thoughts bring such a lovely shade to your face my dear?_ Tsuna wanted to ask, but swallowed the words down.

The lovely Enma was skittish and it was better to proceed with caution.

(Hibari was going to be so jealous!)

“I- I- yeah! I! I heard!”

Tsuna bit her lip, carefully observing how Enma’s eyes locked onto the movement and stared, transfixed.

“Wh- what did you think?”

(No matter how long it took or how slow the progress was, Tsuna was going to get her girl, and nothing was going to stop her.)

.

End.

 


	15. Chapter 15: Prompt 33-34

_Yeah, I know I haven’t updated since last year…_

_;3_

**Warnings: Enma Being Murdered By Tsuna. Metaphorically. Accidentally or intentionally., Kissing, Shameless Self-Indulgence (What Else Is New)**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own (for shame).

.

**#33| Heel**

.

Enma’s life sucked. Big time. And her clumsiness only made things worse.

She honestly wanted to curl up and die just to avoid living with the embarrassment of being seen tripping over air and falling face first in the middle of the shopping mall.

(It was a new town too- there went the chance for making a decent first impression.)

She was pulled out of her miserable thoughts when she heard the sound of heels clacking on the ground close to her.

_Please don’t mind me_ , she inwardly begged, _please ignore me and go on with your day._

Unfortunately for her, the person didn’t ignore her; the sound of the heels stopped very close to her and a voice asked, “Are you okay?”

The voice sounded soft and genuinely concerned, and so Enma gathered her courage to raise her head and tell the other person that everything was okay and they didn’t need to bother-

Enma’s breath caught in her throat.

Standing over her and slightly bent down to check on her was an angel.

The angel had thick, long brown hair that freely fell down her back, engulfing her and making her figure look smaller than it probably was; her messy bangs fell into her big, amber eyes; her eyebrows pinched together slightly and her lips pursed in concern as she looked Enma over.

Enma was going to _die_.

_She was so gay._

.

**#34| Sweet**

**.**

“My, Enma-chan, you’re so sweet.” Enma shuddered as Tsuna’s hot breath fanned across her right cheek.

Tsuna pressed her lips again to Enma’s very red cheek. Tsuna chuckled and pressed a series of kisses to Enma’s face, trailing across her cheek, towards her nose and up to her forehead before trailing down to kiss Enma’s eyelids and then moving to Enma’s left cheek.

Tsuna pressed a kiss to the corner of Enma’s lips before moving to hover in front of them, “I want to kiss you all night. Is that okay with you?”

Enma inhaled sharply, her heart pounding in her chest; oh it was definitely okay- _more_ than okay.

“ _Yes_ ,” Enma responded, “I want to kiss _you_ all night, too.” Enma tugged Tsuna closer and pressed their lips together.

.

End


	16. Chapter 16: Prompt 35-37

_Me: did I write a prompt about the two cuddling yet or not?_

_Me: there can never be too many fics with 0027 cuddling. Cuddling it is._

_Also, Cats._

**Warnings: Adorableness, Enma Being Gone For Tsuna (As Usual).**

**Disclaimer:** this girl does not own.

.

**#35| Cuddle**

**.**

Xanxus threw himself into his throne and kicked his feet on the desk in front of him. Screw paperwork; it was nap time.

Two of his cats climbed over him immediately without prompting, the black one with grey eyes settling himself on top of Xanxus’ head while the fluffy brown one with amber eyes took his time curling up on Xanxus’ chest.

The third, and last, cat was slow to come around. As usual, the red cat with matching red eyes would observe from whichever corner he stuffed himself into before he would cautiously make his way over to Xanxus’ chest and cuddle up with the brown cat.

And only then, as usual, would Xanxus allow himself to have his nap.

.

**#36| Attract**

**.**

Tsuna was staring again.

Enma twitched and turned around, carefully avoiding looking at Tsuna’s too orange eyes.

Things had been like this since they left Shimon island behind- Tsuna’s eyes would stray to Enma and linger, longer and longer each day. And Enma understood the temptation. He himself felt the pull attracting him to Tsuna.

(And wasn’t that a bad joke, when Enma was the one with the gravity powers?)

His flames whined, leaning towards the connection buried deep, deep inside Enma.

Oath Flames.

Enma shuddered as he felt the pull again and, unable to resist it, he twisted his head to meet Tsuna’s eyes.

.

**#37| Train (Part II – continuation of prompt #01)**

**.**

It was straight out of one of Julie’s shoujo manga.

Enma hid a grimace as he left the train with Cute Guy (who had a tumble down into Enma’s lap a few minutes earlier. Which. _Help._ )

Cute Guy smiled shyly at Enma, cheeks slightly red, no doubt from the previous experience, and Enma did _not_ prepare himself for his heart being stolen before he even arrived at the new town.

Cute Guy’s smile widened a bit, and Enma’s breath caught in his throat.

_Fuck._

.

End


	17. Chapter 17: Prompt 38-39

_Note: sometimes things happen and Tsuna’s belt in his Vongola Gear gets likened to a garter belt within my hearing range (thank you Aoife) and sex in HDWM gets mentioned (also thank you Aoife)._

_And then inspiration strikes._

_(I’m throwing this Aoife’s and Hraap’s way ^^)_

_That said, this chapter is twice as long as a regular Horizon chapter is supposed to be, this is an anomaly and don’t expect it to happen again outside of extreme circumstances. The only reason I didn’t separate it into two parts is because the two prompt are set in the same ‘verse, with #39 being a follow up to #38._

**Warnings: While Sex Is Mentioned At The End There’s Nothing Explicit In This Chapter, Enma Being Gone Over Tsuna, f!00f!27, Tsuna Being Shameless, Xanxus Tries His Hand At Matchmaking.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own.

.

**#38| Date**

**.**

Enma fiddled a bit with the cuffs of her suit jacket before her hands were swatted away by Adel.

“Relax,” Adel hissed under her breath while Enma stiffened instead of relaxing.

“But I can’t relax!” Enma hissed back; not only was she in a ball attended by many famiglie with notable names, but she was also the boss of a very small famiglia with little reputation coerced into attending by the leader of the Varia who swore he’d make her regret if she didn’t attend and so ruin his attempts at matchmaking the only family member who actually gave a fuck about him (which she didn’t understand- why would her absence ruin the matchmaking attempt anyway? Unless Xanxus was planning to matchmake his precious family member with _Enma_ \- no, bad thoughts, Enma, _bad thoughts_ ), _and_ informed of an impending threat of a famiglia planning to attack during the ball.

So, no, there was no way she could relax.

“Oooh! Look at Xanxus’ date!” Enma heard Julie whisper next to her, “She’s stunning but she certainly doesn’t look like the type Xanxus would bring.”

Koyo huffed, “Are you an idiot? Xanxus doesn’t bring _anyone_ as his date, period.”

“True,” Adel hummed, “The fact that he did bring one now is enough to attract attention.”

“You don’t think-“ Shittopi’s breath fanned against Enma’s neck as she leaned in too close to whisper, “-that she’s the one Xanxus said he’d be bringing to matchmake?”

Enma braced herself to look in the direction the rest of her family was looking and she was stunned.

Xanxus’ date was definitely not the type Xanxus would bring with him if he was the type to bring dates. She looked too soft, too fragile to bring to a mafia gathering, with her long, thick brown hair pulled into a crown of braids on top while the rest of it was left tumbling to her shoulders in curls, with no bangs to cover her face, her brilliant amber eyes were in clear view alongside her delicate features. She wore a simple black dress with a crème colored shawl wrapped around her; all in all, she looked like the type who’d be mowed down in a mafia gathering.

But damn if Enma wasn’t immediately enchanted.

(She now hoped Xanxus was aiming to matchmake this beauty with her.)

.

**#39| (Garter) Belt**

.

Enma breathed deeply as she slipped out of Hyper Dying Will Mode, completely ignoring the twitching, groaning and whimpering bodies strewn all over the floor around her.

The planned attack did happen, but it was thwarted easily with the collective Mafiosi gathered. Especially with the _Varia_ around.

The sound of footsteps muffled by the carpet brought her attention to the other person in the hallway she had relocated to in order to avoid being seen in Hyper Mode.

Enma turned around to see Sawada Tsunahime, Xanxus’ date to the ball and the family member he wanted to matchmake to (as luck would have it) Enma herself.

With distinct Sky flames burning on her forehead and dying her eyes an orange color, Tsunahime was in Hyper Mode herself, hands and arms encased in a pair of gauntlets, one of them was propped on her hip, which brought attention to the bright red belt around her waist and the chain that dangled from it to attach to a thick belt, similarly colored, wrapped around her right thigh, which was easily seen due to the long side slit in her dress.

Enma breathed in deeply as subtly as she could as the thought of how hot it was that a part of Tsunahime’s combat gear was a _garter belt_ ran through her head, and she tried to shake it away.

Tsunahime approached her with determined stride, causing Enma to unconsciously back away until her back hit a wall. Tsunahime lifted her right leg (incidentally, or maybe not, the same leg with the red belt) and braced her foot on the wall next to Enma while leaning a bit in the opposite direction to bracket Enma in.

The setup looked too much like a fucking _kabedon_ straight out of a _shoujo manga_ but Enma didn’t really care at the moment.

A wicked grin stretched across Tsunahime’s lips, and _damn_ no one was supposed to look _that_ attractive, “It’s been a _pleasure_ working with you, Donna Shimon. It was _quite the pleasant surprise_ to see you in Hyper Mode.”

Tsunahime leaned in very close and breathed out, “ _Allow me to thank you._ ” Tsunahime’s hands grabbed Enma by her shoulders and tugged her close, wrapping her raised leg around Enma’s middle and switching them around so that Tsunahime had her back to the wall with Enma wrapped in her embrace.

“I wonder, Donna Shimon, have you ever had sex while in Hyper Mode?”

.

End

 


	18. Chapter 18: Prompt 40-42

_Note: today we have two fantasy AUs and one Actor AU~ have fun~ :D_

**Warnings: Kinda Feels-y, How Romantic Is A Shared Blown Kiss Anyway.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own (and how many people are glad about that, hm?)

.

**#40| Circle**

**.**

Tsuna stretched his foot until it toed the edge of magic circle he was standing in and looked up, his eyes meeting Enma’s.

The barricaded door to the room they were in shook and vicious growls were heard from outside the room.

Tsuna gulped and took a deep breath, his eyes not leaving Enma’s who raised a hand to his mouth and kissed the tips of his fingers before bringing them forward and turning his hand to face Tsuna. Tsuna mimicked the gesture; a last shared kiss between them, as they didn’t know what was going to happen to them next.

Tsuna let his hand drop to his side and stretched his foot forward to press against the front point marked in the circle. At the touch, the circle flared with light and flames. Tsuna raised his foot again and spun a full circle, the flames reaching up to his frame to engulf it.

Tsuna closed his eyes and let his human form go, hoping against all hope that Enma would be able to get through to his non-human form.

Enma’s survival depended on it.

.

**#41| Action**

**.**

“And action!”

Enma pulled Tsuna close and swept him off his feet. Tsuna’s arms went up to wrap around Enma’s neck.

“We need to leave! Now!” Enma called out.

“Right away, boss!” Voices cried out from around them.

In Enma’s arms, Tsuna stared at him in awe with a blush staining his cheek.

“Cut!” Reborn called out, “Oi! Dame-Tsuna! What did I say about the blushing?”

.

**#42| Jewel**

**.**

Enma ducked into an alcove and fumbled through his clothes until he pulled out a glowing, orange jewel.

“We’re in.” Enma breathed out.

The glow in the jewel increased a bit before migrating out of it and taking a physical form.

“Good.” Tsuna hummed before he tugged Enma close and pushed him towards the wall, faces inches from each other, “Don’t forget what I said earlier,” Tsuna whispered, glowing amber eyes intensely staring into Enma’s own.

Enma’s face reddened at the proximity and the look in Tsuna’s eyes, “Yeah. Ah. If it gets too dangerous, I should get the hell out of here.”

Tsuna nodded in satisfaction before his expression softened and he gently cradled the side of Enma’s face with a hand, “Good, I’d hate for you to get hurt for my sake.”

.

End


	19. Chapter 19: Prompt 43

_Note: Enma/fem!Tsuna~_

**Warning: This Prompt In A Nutshell- Enma @ Fem!Tsuna: Step On Me Please, Enma The Pervert, Enma Just Wants Tsuna To Ravish Him, Dramatic Encounters.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR~

.

**#43| Gun**

**.**

There was a silenced gun pointed right at him and Enma stood frozen.

In front of him was a woman clad in a long red dress; her long brown hair was mussed like someone dragged a hand through it and her amber eyes sparking with the same fire that attracted Enma’s attention in the first place.

(A _Sky_. Enma was breathless with awe; he’d heard so much about the pull of a Sky and none of it measured to reality.)

The Sky’s lips, smeared with red, stretched into a mocking smile, “It’s been a _pleasure_ ,” She purred, and Enma grew distinctly aware of the red lipstick marring his neck.

He hoped his family didn’t find out that the girl he snuck away with was targeting him from the very beginning.

It was just his _luck_.

He frowned. He was honestly offended- if she was pulling on doing him in, couldn’t she have waited until after she ravished him and completely ruined him for everyone else?

If she was going to kill him, might as well go all the way.

The Sky’s grin stretched until it showed off her teeth, and her tongue flicked at her lips before retreating into her mouth. Enma’s throat grew dry at the display.

She pulled the trigger, the bullet shooting from the gun’s barrel hitting the wall right next to Enma’s head.

Enma gulped, completely out of arousal than fear (could she pin him to the wall and screw him senseless? That would be Much Appreciated).

The Sky stepped towards him, gun still trained at him, and he held himself motionless. Once she reached him, she strapped her gun to her thigh and used the hand she just freed to push him back to the wall, her other hand rising to caress his cheek before trailing her fingers down his jaw and pulling his attention to the Shimon ring she liberated from his person.

“Didn’t expect things to go this way, but in any case, thank you for your cooperation.” She pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, “Hope we could meet again later and get to know each other better- and _properly_.” She pulled back, her expression softening into a smile, but her eyes still sparking with the same ferocious fire.

There was a buzz in the room and a part of the wall opposite Enma collapsed outward before a rope ladder descended into view.

“That’s my cue.” The Sky took off running to the opening in the wall and leaping out of it to hold onto the rope ladder before it disappeared from Enma’s line of sight.

Enma slipped down the wall, blinking in shock and trying to understand what the fuck just happened.

(A few days later, the Sky would step back into his life, slipping the ring into his finger, introducing herself as Tsuna and asking if they could start again from zero. And Enma would enthusiastically agree.)

.

End


	20. Chapter 20: Prompt 44-45

_Note: #45 has Tsuna/Fem!Enma. Also, I’m not sorry about #44_

**Warnings: Discussion Of Hate Sex.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own.

.

**#44| Maid**

**.**

“I,” Tsuna declared as he slumped forward, “Absolutely hate Reborn.”

“I share your sentiments,” Enma said blandly from next to him.

“When I said I wanted to find a job, I didn’t mean for him to sign me up as a _maid_!”

“Well _I_ didn’t think he would take the opportunity to sign me up with you as a maid as well,” Enma intoned as he worked on putting on a ‘cute’ bow on his head, to no avail.

“Why did it have to be a maid café?” Tsuna whined, “Why couldn’t it have been a _cat_ maid café?”

“Agreed.” Enma threw the bow on the dresser, giving it up as a lost cause, “I haven’t played with cat in three days, Tsuna. _Three days_!”

“Same…”

“I’m suffering from withdrawal.”

“ _Same_.”

“I fucking hate Reborn.”

“So much same, sweetheart. Stop being so fucking perfect, I’m so hot and bothered right now,” Tsuna quipped, trying the bow on himself.

Enma blinked before staring contemplatively at Tsuna, “We should have hate sex after this.”

“Enma, honey, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Darling, we can’t have hate sex if we don’t hate each other.”

“Hate sex is fueled by hate, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Then we should channel our current hatred for Reborn for something productive.”

Tsuna let his hand drop from his hair where the bow was hopelessly tangled, “I don’t want Reborn anywhere near my sex life, Enma. That’s the couch for you.”

“Oh, come on!”

.

**#45| End**

**.**

Tsuna sighed tiredly as he inched backwards until he was pressed flush against Enma’s back.

She hummed inquisitively, sending him a glance from over her shoulder, and he shook his head, informing her wordlessly that nothing was wrong.

Well- not more than usual, anyway.

Tsuna’s hands clenched tightly around the bat he held as he looked out the barred window and into the night.

All in all, he figured, there were worse people to hole up with during the end of the world as they knew it.

(Besides, it was for the best. At least this way, he could make sure he wouldn’t have to live long without Enma, should she perish first.)

.

End


	21. Chapter 21: Prompt 46-47

_Note: I have no excuses for #46, enjoy._

**Warnings: Knifeplay (Not Of The Sexy Kind), Confessions Of Attempted Murder.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own.

.

**#46| Movie**

**.**

It was straight out of a movie, Tsuna thought, one of his hands tightly gripping a knife as he straddled his husband of seven years, while the other pinned down the hand in which his husband clutched a needle.

“It would have been quick,” Enma murmured as he tugged at his empty hand, which was securely bound to the bed’s frame, “You would have easily slipped into deep sleep from which you’d never wake. It would preserve your form. No bruises, no wounds, no blood. Perfectly posed. You would look enchanting, my angel.”

Tsuna chuckled as he brought the knife closer to Enma’s face, trailing the blade against his cheek without breaking the skin, “And the blood would go so well with your hair and eyes.”

.

**#47| Tribute**

**.**

Enma mechanically took off her old clothes and wore the priestess robes prepared for her, all the while feeling numb.

It was her turn, the Selection fell on her and she was to be sacrificed like others before her, given to the Sky Goddess as tribute, to dedicate her life in servitude to the Goddess.

After she finished getting ready, she left for the inner chamber of the Sky Temple, the path lit by flames that burst into existence just to lead her before fading away after she moved forward.

The Goddess was waiting for her in the chamber, perched in the middle like a doll, features flawless, glowing amber eyes breath-taking, thick brown hair tumbling down to the floor. If it wasn’t for the eyes, Enma would not have been able to tell that this was the goddess.

The Goddess snapped her head up, and the moment Enma’s eyes locked with the Goddess’, Enma was sucked into the Goddess’ presence and fire burned through her veins.

.

End.


	22. Chapter 22: Prompt 48-50

_Note: we got a 001827 prompt~ and a fem!00fem!27 prompt for the #50 mark~ :D_

**Warnings: The Garter Belt Strikes Again (But In Passing), Reborn Being A Protective Parent- In His Own Way.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#48| Fourteen**

**.**

“I’m fourteen!” Tsuna said in disbelief, staring at his hands, “I can’t believe I’m in my fourteen-year old self’s body!”

Well, no one expected _this_ to happen when Tsuna was hit with the ten year bazooka.

Tsuna sighed and looked around, “Where’s my husband?”

Reborn couldn’t _not_ seize the chance provided for him, “Hibari is not here.”

“I meant my _other_ husband.”

Reborn cocked a gun, “Which _other_ husband?” He questioned, promises of death lacing his voice.

Tsuna stared at him blankly before sighing, “There we go again.”

.

**#49| Detective**

**.**

Adel watched their fluff head of a client tearfully show them pictures of his cat, “Please find Natsu! He means so much to me! I’ll pay you anything!”

“Excuse me, Sawada-san, we’ll think about-“

“We’ll do it!” Enma interrupted her, “We’ll find your cat or we won’t be the Shimon Detective Agency!”

“Truly?” Sawada looked at them with a hopeful look in his eyes before he beamed, “Thank you!”

Adel waited until Sawada left to whirl around and glower at Enma, “What did we say about accepting lost pet requests?”

Enma wasn’t listening to her as he was staring dreamily at the door.

Adel ground her teeth together and reached for the newspaper laying discarded on the table; she rolled it and prepared to strike. If Enma wasn’t going to listen by himself, then she’d make him.

.

**#50| Thief**

**.**

“I couldn’t believe you’d fall for the trick so easily.” Enma pressed her lips into a thin line as she watched her rival thief chuckle while holding the Sin in her hand, clear for anyone to see.

“My, _sweetheart_ ,” She purred, and Enma refused to let the sound get to her, “If I had known all it would take to fell you was the garter belt, I’d have worn it _ages_ ago!”

Enma scowled, “Laugh all you want! This is just one round!”

“Oh, indeed it is only one round.” Her rival raked her eyes up and down Enma’s form, and Enma repressed a shudder, “Mark my words, _darling_ , one day, your heart shall be the crown jewel of my conquests.”

.

End


	23. Chapter 23: Prompt 51-52

_Note: one prompt genderbent!~ also blaming the P3 OST Burn My Dread for the prompts._

**Warnings: Tsuna The Pyro, The Broad.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#51| Dread**

**.**

Tsuna wrapped her robe around her as she rose from her bed, feeling dread fill her up as the sound that roused her from her sleep echoed through the house again.

Her fire burned right underneath her skin, ready to burst and devour whichever threat Tsuna was about to face.

The sound echoed again, repeating over and over with an increasing loudness.

It sounded like someone was banging on her door, she thought as she crept down to the living room, except the increasing banging would have probably broken down her wooden front door by now.

When she reached the living room, she was surprised by the sight of a person with short red hair curled up in a corner of the room, and she approached them cautiously. They must have heard her as they raised their head to look at her, wide red eyes terrified, and then they whispered, “Please, help.”

There was the sound of glass shattering and a mass of inky blackness invaded her house.

.

**#52| Burn**

**.**

“Sweetheart,” Enma pleaded, his eyes wide as he watched Tsuna pace his office, “Love, darling, honeybun, sweetcheeks, amore mio, carino, tesoro, light of my life, my heart and soul. Please, for all that is holy and sacred, please don’t go burning them all down! Beloved, dearest, for the sake of the chocolate and cookies!”

“No, Enma. I won’t change my mind.”

“Not even for my broad shoulders?”

“Not even for your broad shoulders.”

Enma sighed in defeat; it looked like he had to break out the big guns, “But who’s going to clean up afterwards?”

Tsuna hesitated, and Enma almost pumped his fist in the air at the close victory.

“Nothing will need cleaning up if there’s _nothing left to_ clean up.”

“Dang.”

.

End


	24. Chapter 24: Prompt 53-54

_Note: prompt #54 has genderbent 0027~_

**Warnings: Attempted Cinderella AU That Went Off The Rails.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#53| Apologies**

**.**

“Ah! My apologies!”

Tsuna looked up at the wall, well, the _human_ wall he slammed into, to see a tall, broad-shouldered red head stare at him with worry.

Tsuna blinked and observed a blush creep up the other guy’s neck and stain his cheeks.

“It’s okay.” Tsuna smiled at him to ease his worries and the red-head’s blush intensified. He suppressed a chuckle; how cute.

“Please, uh, allow me to help you up.” The red head looked apologetic as he bent down and stretched a hand towards Tsuna.

“Oh, thank you.” Tsuna grasped the offered hand and the red head hauled him to his feet.

“Again, I’m sorry.”

This time, Tsuna allowed his chuckles to slip past his lips, “You can let my hand go now, you know.”

.

**#54| Clock**

**.**

Enma didn’t expect to enjoy the ball thrown for the crown prince, her brother, to look for a future partner, but there she was: dancing and laughing with the cutest girl she’d ever seen in her life.

Her brown hair was a mess on top, curling and flying like a flame, adorned with jewels glowing reds, yellows and oranges. Her amber eyes glinted under the moonlight, and her wide smile was the most gorgeous thing Enma ever had the honor of witnessing.

But then the clock chimed, indicating midnight.

“Oh no! It’s midnight!” Enma’s dance partner looked horrified, “I can’t believe I stayed this long! I shouldn’t have stayed out here this late!”

For a moment, Enma was shocked; was her angel a Cinderella? It didn’t matter; Enma wouldn’t let her go that easily without a name, magic or no magic dressing her up.

“You don’t have to rush off I’m sure we can work this out!” Enma pleaded.

“I’m sorry!” Enma’s mystery partner raised the hem of her dress, and Enma fought the urge to stare at her legs, “But I was supposed to be here to chaperone my brother and make sure he gets back home before midnight because if he did stay out this late he’d-“

She was cut off by the screams that came from inside the dancing hall and she sighed dejectedly, her shoulders slumping, “Oh god, it started already.” She gathered herself and bolted to the hall, shouting, “Giotto di Vongola! Stop it this instant or no cake for you!”

Enma was left in the dust, staring in the direction of the hall with a hand on her chest, trying to still her furiously beating heart.

.

End


	25. Chapter 25: Prompt 55-57

_Note: Enjoy some fun 0027 tidbits because I have a feelsy P5 shuake fic to post afterwards._

**Warnings: Hair~, Paperwork.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

**#55| Anger**

**.**

Enma sometimes took her paperwork home (because doing her work in her office did become boring after a while, yes, Adel, that was a thing that actually happened).

She would never admit that she personally made sure her girlfriend was playing her videogames when she did bring work home.

And if anyone caught her, she’d say something about how beautiful Tsuna looked while entranced with her games.

(She wouldn’t get caught dead admitting that she was procrastinating, no sirree.)

The most fun times were when Tsuna would get angry and hurl her controller at the screen.

“What happened?”

Tsuna curled up into a ball and let out a loud whine, “They killed my favorite character off-screen, Enma! _Killed him off_ _off-screen_!”

.

**#56| Hair**

**.**

Enma repressed a chuckle as her girlfriend just sleepily nuzzled into her, refusing to wake up.

“Too early,” She mumbled, and Enma smiled.

As Tsuna drifted back into sleep, Enma allowed her fingers to card through Tsuna’s long, thick hair.

It didn’t take long before Enma’s fingers started to wiggle inside Tsuna’s hair and pick hair strands to braid together.

Tsuna would be in for a lot of untangling when she eventually woke up.

.

**#57| Escape**

**.**

Enma and Tsuna peered from around the corner.

“I don’t see him.”

“Neither do I.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, let’s.”

As the two prepared to continue their daring escape from paperwork, a familiar high-pitched voice was heard.

“And where do you two think you’re going?”

“Shit! He caught us! Run!”

.

End


	26. Chapter 26: Prompt 58-60

_Note: almost forgot to update, oops?_

**Warnings: Poking Fun At Reborn’s Disguise Skills Like The Good Fangirl I Am, Mentions Of Tsuna’s Driving, Being Tsuna Is Suffering.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#58| Self**

**.**

Tsuna looked at himself in the mirror and scrutinized his appearance, “Are you sure this is going to work?”

“No,” Enma responded from where he was sitting on the bed, cross-legged.

Tsuna turned sharply towards Enma and walked over to him in a brisk pace before he put his hands on Enma’s broad shoulders, “Thank you for existing, sweetheart, and thank you for being the voice of reason I desperately need in this chaotic mess of a life I lead.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn piped up, casually sipping his coffee, “Of course it’s going to work.”

“You have me dressed as _Vongola Primo_! How would they _not_ notice that it’s me?!”

Reborn sniffed imperiously, “You were taught the fine arts of disguise under the hands of the world’s best master of disguise, _moi_.”

“ _That’s exactly what I’m worried about!_ ”

.

**#59| Ride**

**.**

“Need a ride, handsome?”

Enma baulked at the sight in front of him; there was Tsuna, seated in the driver’s seat of a car, with sunglasses on his face.

“What?”

Tsuna tilted his sunglasses down and peered at Enma from above their rim, “Want me to give you a ride, pretty boy?”

“You’re driving?” Enma asked, trepidation filling him.

“Of course.” Tsuna scoffed, as if the answer was very obvious.

Enma paled; he was going to die.

.

**#60| Plan**

**.**

“And that’s the plan!” Tsuna beamed at Enma, who smiled shyly back before he ducked his head.

“You got it?”

Enma nodded, and soon, he was pulled along by Tsuna’s hand clutching his own.

The two kids rushed as fast as they could, with the occasional stumbling and tripping, to the bridge in town.

Just like Tsuna had informed him before, there were stray cats under the bridge.

The two kids looked at each other before nodding in determination and looking back at the cats.

Hibari-kun’s birthday was coming up soon, and they were sure he’d love a cat.

.

End


	27. Chapter 27: Prompt 61-63

_Note: blame my lit courses…_

**Warnings: Author Is Sleep Deprived To Heck And Back, Ahahahahaha, Kidnapping.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#61| Typo**

**.**

Tsuna squinted at his Vongola ring and cocked his head to the side, “Sin… diletto? You called it?”

Enma spat out the water he was drinking, “N- not! Not diletto! It’s delitto.”

“What’s the difference?” Tsuna blinked.

“Delitto is sin, diletto is pleasure.”

“Oh?” Tsuna looked thoughtful before his lips stretched into a tiny smirk and his eyes glinted, “So, like _sinful pleasure_?”

“No!” Enma’s cheeks reddened, “That’s a different type of pleasure!”

.

**#62| Innamorato**

**.**

“And where is Enma _now_?” Adel frowned as she strode through Namimori middle school’s gate and swept the grounds for red hair.

Ah, there he was, walking right behind a familiar mop of spiky brown hair.

Her frown deepened and she sped up to reach him, her long legs catching up to him quickly.

“Enma!” She called out, but he didn’t respond, “Enma, are you ignoring me?” A ridiculous notion, of course, Enma never ignored people, well, not _intentionally_ , but if he was distracted…

Adel stretched her hand and tapped his shoulder lightly once, twice, thrice. She was about to grasp his shoulder when he turned around and stared at her with dazed eyes.

“Adel?” He asked, confused.

And now Adel was starting to get worried; did something happen to Enma?

A laugh echoed through the air, and Adel recognized the voice- it was the Vongola Decimo.

But that wasn’t what she was concerned with, oh no.

Enma’s head snapped around into the direction of the sound and he hurried off towards it.

Adel pressed her lips into a thin line; she needed to look into this- whatever this was.

.

**#63| Furioso**

**.**

“Are you _mad_?!” Adel shouted, gesturing to Sawada, bound and gagged in one of the corners of the room, and staring at them in bewilderment, “What have you done?”

Enma looked at her, looking clueless, “What I should have done from the start.”

“ _Kidnap him?!_ ”

.

End


	28. Chapter 28: Prompt 64-66

_Note: the three prompts are follow-ups to each other ^^_ Direct _follow-ups._

**Warnings: Drama™, Guns, Did I Mentioned Drama™?**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#64| Blu**

**.**

Tsuna stared up at the blue sky and chuckled, “I didn’t expect things to go this way. But who cares?”

“Tsuna…” Enma frowned as he stepped forward to stand next to Tsuna.

“Don’t try to stop me, Enma. This is the only way.” Tsuna raised the gun in his hand. It glittered under the sunshine, a royal blue decorated with gold.

Enma’s breath hitched in his throat as he watched Tsuna aim the gun at his own temple.

Tsuna chuckled humorlessly when he felt the barrel of his gun touch his skin, “Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices, take one for the team and all that.”

.

**#65| Giallo**

**.**

“Tsuna! We can figure something out! We have all the clues here!” Enma gestured at the chest at their feet, “I’m pretty sure we can figure something out!”

“Enma, we’re not detectives,” Tsuna responded blithely, eyes downcast, “Mysteries just aren’t our thing.”

Enma screwed his eyes shut and balled his fists.

.

**#66| Russo**

**.**

Enma shook his head and snapped his eyes open, “Then it’s settled!” Enma took out his own matching gun and pointed it at Tsuna’s head with a trembling hand, “Guess that’s it, eh? If we have to go down, then we’ll have to go down together!”

“Enma…” Tsuna whispered, his expression growing soft, “Alright…”

Tsuna pulled his gun away from himself and aimed at Enma’s head.

“On the count to three?”

“Yes. One.”

“Two.”

“ _Three!_ ”

The two pulled the trigger at the same time, causing a red substance to shoot from the guns’ barrels.

Tsuna stared blandly at the red substance trickling down Enma’s face. It looked like blood, but Tsuna knew it wasn’t blood.

“Why did we have to go with ketch-up?”

“Because Reborn vetoed the liquid chocolate idea.”

Speaking of Reborn…

A squeaky voice echoed through the area, sounding like it came from a speaker, “And with this, the Loser Duo are out of the game~ Their punishment for surrendering mere five minutes into the game is to do 1000 push-ups.”

“Push-ups…” Tsuna repeated faintly.

“God, I wish the guns weren’t just very convincing replicas.”

“Same.”

.

End


	29. Chapter 29: Prompt 67-69

_Note: and here we have a variety of AUs featured :D I saw that I’m going to hit #69 in this chapter and had to do something…_ special _;3_

_Also, blame the barista thing on P5 :D_

**Warnings: Blushing Enma (You Know What That Means :3), The Broad, Blood, Knifeplay (Is It Of The Sexy Kind? Read To Find Out).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#67| Chain**

**.**

The chains rattled and Enma stilled in place, one of his hands grabbing a hold of Tsuna’s shoulder while the other covered Tsuna’s mouth; Tsuna himself had returned the favor for him.

The two kids made sure to stay quiet as the Vindice guard passed by their hiding spot without paying them attention.

The carefully made sure not to sigh in relief until long after the guard was gone, and even then, they kept the sound muffled under their hands.

A few minutes later, when they knew for sure that the guard wouldn’t be passing their position again, they crept out of it and continued on their way for their escape.

.

**#68| Barista**

**.**

“I think this is going to be my favorite café from now on,” Tsuna said, his chin resting in his hands as he his eyes trailed appreciatively over the barista’s broad shoulders.

“Oh?” The barista looked surprised before he ducked his head, a blush creeping up his neck, a shade of red that rivaled the barista’s hair, “That’s good to hear! I mean, a new regular and all…” The barista trailed off and cleared his throat.

Tsuna sent him a sly wink as he raised his cup of coffee to take a sip, and the barista’s blush darkened.

Good coffee _and_ a cute barista, it was a win-win.

.

**#69| (Booty) Call**

**.**

“Does this mean I’ve become your booty call for the particularly kinky things?” Tsuna sighed morosely as he fiddled with the hem of his over-sized sweater with the hand unoccupied with a bloody knife, “At least no blood stained my sweater? You should tell me next time you wanted to experiment with knifeplay, so I’d get prepared accordingly.”

“It was a spur of the moment decision,” Enma assured him, “And I thought booty calls were about sex?”

Tsuna blinked at Enma before he turned to look between the bloodied knife in his hand and the corpses under his feet before he looked at the knife he’d thrown to Enma, who unfortunately wasn’t experienced enough with avoiding blood splatter.

(And _damn_ , blood looked good on him.)

“What’s the difference between sex and murdering thugs who thought they could ambush you and your boyfriend while out for a joy ride? They’re both enjoyable.”

Enma blinked at him and smiled fondly, “Oh, you.”

.

End


	30. Chapter 30: Prompt 70-72

_Note: I wonder what I should write, I ask myself, but then I go: you could just project again._

**Warnings: Casually Title Drops, Projecting Onto Characters Again, CAT, Genderbent (YAY).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#70| Orizzonte**

**.**

“Hey Enma!” Tsuna called out to her companion who was walking ahead of her.

“Yes?” Enma stopped and turned her head to observe Tsuna, her breath catching in her throat at the enchanting sight of Tsuna bathed in the rays of the setting sun.

“Look.” Tsuna gestured towards the distance, and Enma followed the direction Tsuna indicated.

The sun was dipping at the horizon, turning an orange color quite reminiscent of Tsuna’s eyes whenever they were flooded with Sky Flames, and Enma smiled fondly at the image she had burnt into her memory, of Tsuna protectively standing over her in a blaze of fire.

That was their first meeting, and the situation turned her nostalgic. It had been during a sunset, just like now, and the two had been on the top of a mountain, exactly just like now.

And Tsuna was just as breathtaking as ever.

“You know.” Enma heard Tsuna muse, “The horizon is the line at which both sky and earth appear to meet.”

Enma blinked and hummed inquisitively, “What brought this on?”

“I remembered our first meeting, and the sunset made me think. The horizon is basically the union of the sky and earth, right?” Enma tilted her head to the side just in time to catch Tsuna’s wicked grin, “I wonder if I should have our future wedding bands engraved with the word.”

Enma blushed.

.

**#71| Sneeze**

**.**

Tsuna sneezed and sniffled before she pulled a tissue from the packet next to her so that she could blow her nose.

“Allergies suck,” She whined.

Enma patted her sympathetically on the back and handed her a cup of herbal tea.

.

**#72| Tree**

**.**

Tsuna and Enma snuck looks at each other then at the people around them, who weren’t paying the two any attention, before they turned their sight to the tree above in front of them, particularly at the cat stuck up in the branches.

The two shared a determined look and Enma crept towards the tree before raising her hands, her Earth Flames springing forth and curling around the cat to make it float down.

Moments like these reminded Enma of why she liked her Flames.

.

End

Since you’re here checking out a 0027 fic, would you be interested in checking out [@khrrarepairweek](https://khrrarepairweek.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr if you have the time? Thank you ^^


	31. Chapter 31: Prompt 73-75

_Note: every time I pick out a new set of prompts, I ask myself: have I repeated a prompt or nah?_

_Other note: today’s prompts are set in the same ‘verse as **prompt** **#50 Thief**_

**Warnings: My Girls, My Daughters, Genderbent, Thievery And Rivalry, The Broad.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#73| Short**

**.**

The other thief had very short, distinctive red hair, Tsuna noted as she made her way through the crowd.

Very distinctive, very tall, very _broad_.

And oh, was that handsome girl meant to be Tsuna’s rival thief?

Her tongue poked out of her mouth to wet her lips as her eyes took in every minute detail about the other thief’s appearance.

They were certainly making rivals very attractive these days, was it a ploy of some sort? If it was, it was working.

In a way.

Tsuna’s eyes gleamed with an unholy light as her inner thief sung out ‘shiny mine’.

.

**#74| Lock**

**.**

There was a gaze locked onto her back and it weighed heavily on her. She tried to observe her surroundings with as much subtlety as she could, but the only person who was looking her way was a short girl with long, thick, brown hair pulled into a high ponytail that cascaded down her back and to her waist, forming a curtain that made the girl’s physique seem even smaller than it already was.

Enma had to swallow before she turned her eyes away from the attractive sight; she had a target to focus on, which included both stealing a jewel, and thwarting the other thief after it, there was no time to indulge in any fancy fantasy involving a stranger she’d just met, no matter how attention-grabbing.

.

**#75| Heart**

**.**

Tsuna observed the redheaded thief swallow and turn away before walking off and easily slipping into one of the servers’ entrances, completely unnoticed.

Tsuna leaned against a wall, and her fingers caught one of her hair strands before she started twirling it around her fingers and then sighing longingly.

Adorable, definitely easily flustered, _broad_ , handsome, capable of moving about unnoticed regardless of her physical stature.

Truly, a rival thief after Tsuna’s own heart.

.

End

If you’d drop by [@khrrarepairweek](https://khrrarepairweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr to check it out, it would be much appreciated ^^


	32. Chapter 32: Prompt 76-78

_Note: the prompts this time are consecutive and follow each other directly ^^_

**Warnings: Things Go From 0 To 100 FAST (Or At Least That’s How I Felt), This Time Tsuna Is The One Excessively Blushing.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#76| Brave**

**.**

“That was… very brave of you,” The redhead murmured as he kept his head ducked and Tsuna grew flustered at his words.

“That…” Tsuna started as he fidgeted with his gauntlets, the flames on his forehead fading away, “It wasn’t. I didn’t. I didn’t do anything brave. It was just.” He made a frustrated sound at the back of his throat as his brain refused to formulate the words to tell the redhead that Tsuna was being pretty selfish when he saved him from falling to his doom. No bravery included, or needed. Just the flare of curiosity and sudden over-protectiveness pushing him to move without a second thought.

“Still. You saved my life. Thank you, sir.”

.

**#77| Plunge**

**.**

Tsuna inhaled deeply before he took the metaphorical plunge and introduced himself, “My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You don’t need to call me ‘sir’. Just Tsuna is fine.” He hunched his shoulders up as his name left his lips.

(Oh, how saying his name terrified him more than the literal plunge he took earlier to save the redhead from falling to his doom. Granted, he had a reason to fear being recognized, so why was he letting his name spill so easily to a stranger?)

As Tsuna had predicted, the redhead snapped his head up to stare at him with shocked, wide red eyes.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama?”

.

**#78| Burn**

**.**

Tsuna’s face heated up in embarrassment, “Just Tsuna, please!”

The redhead nodded frantically, “Of course, Tsuna-sa- Tsuna.”

Tsuna sighed in relief and his shoulders relaxed.

“I didn’t get to catch your name earlier.” Tsuna felt the embarrassment burning him at this point; it was starting to feel awkward to keep referring to the redhead as, well, the redhead, or stranger.

(Well, he could use ‘cutie’ or ‘adorable kitten’ but… his cheeks grew even redder and he almost swayed in place- the excessive blushing was starting to make him feel dizzy.)

“Oh, it’s Enma. Kozato Enma.”

This time, it was Tsuna’s turn to snap his head up in shock, “Did you just say Kozato?!” Tsuna inhaled as Kozato Enma ducked his head again. “Kozato Enma-sama? The crown prince?!”

After seeing the other nod his head and raise a hand bearing the crest of the royal family, Tsuna’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

.

End

It would be much appreciated if you’d drop by [@khrrarepairweek](https://khrrarepairweek.tumblr.com/) and check it out ^^ Thank you!


	33. Chapter 33: Prompt 79-81

_Note: genderbent prompts today~ all three are set in the same ‘verse ^^_

**Warnings: So Much Fun Had With This AU, I Have No Idea Why #79 Isn’t Called Window, Or Why #80 Isn’t Called Mural, Author Can No Longer Keep Track Of Her Prompts (And Has No Idea If She’s Even Repeating Prompts At This Point).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#79| Light**

**.**

Tsuna closed her eyes when the light coming from the door grew too bright as it opened slowly before being thrown open in one go due to a burst of wind that came from inside.

After the winds calmed and the light dimmed, Tsuna opened her eyes again to peer into the room in front of her; there was a crystalline chandelier hanging from the roof, still gleaming as if it had just been cleaned, and brightly reflecting the light that fell upon it from the open window. Otherwise, the room was empty. There wasn’t even any furniture in it.

Tsuna frowned as she made her way to the window to close it; there was no need to leave an opening in her household.

As her hands reached for the edges of the panes, she noticed that it was made from stained glass. It was a collection of dark colors that she couldn’t see with the window opened inwardly.

But when she closed the window and the light filtered through it, she gasped in awe.

The glass was colored various shades of dark reds and browns and oranges, depicting a tall girl that looked Tsuna’s age with very short red hair. The girl’s red eyes were gazing back at her, piercing right through her.

Tsuna shuddered and blood crept up her cheeks; it looked like the girl was watching her, but that was impossible because it was just a figure depicted on a stained window. It didn’t make sense for her to feel watched by it.

.

**#80| Garden**

**.**

Enma put her chin in her hands as she stared pensively at the wall mural in front of her. The image depicted was that of a girl with thick, long brown hair that was messy at the top, sitting on the grass of what looked like a garden, looking back at Enma with curious amber eyes.

Enma ducked her head as her face glowed red under the stare.

She’d heard of artists that were so skilled, so much so their very art looked like it was alive, but this was borderline ridiculous.

It must have been a prank by Julie. Yep, definitely.

.

**#81| Fort**

**.**

The (Vongola) Shimon fort was built in a location that was carefully hidden away from other people, and so wanderers weren’t a thing.

While this was (Tsuna’s) Enma’s first time in the place, she knew she had to keep track of the going-ons lest someone sneak in and cause harm to anyone.

And that was why when she heard footsteps late at night while alone at the fort with all of her family members still confirmed to be out getting the rest of everyone’s luggage to prepare the place for everyone’s arrival, she was instantly wary.

She crept around, following the suspiciously loud footsteps, form shivering from terror and trembling hands grasping onto a pan as a makeshift weapon, but still not seeing anyone else.

She frowned, tightened her grip and took a deep breath before continuing forward.

She followed the footsteps to the room with the (stained glass window) mural and opened the door. She nearly dropped the pan in her hand when, instead of the (window) mural, she saw a girl standing in a doorway that had never been there before. She had (very short, red hair) long, thick brown hair and (red) amber eyes.

The girl’s eyes widened in shock, as did the eyes of the girl in front of her.

“You-!”

.

End

Hey there~ hope you don’t mind dropping by [@khrrarepairweek](https://khrrarepairweek.tumblr.com/) over and tumblr to check it out ^^ the event starts in less than a month and a half ^^


	34. Chapter 34: Prompt 82-84

_Note: I ate some watermelon today and thought of doing some summer-ish prompts ^^_

**Warnings: Enma Blushing, Obligatory Straight Joke.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#82| Sand**

**.**

Tsuna huffed as she shook her head, shaking sand out of her hair, “Maybe I should have pinned it up.”

Next to her, Enma merely hummed as she shook out their clothes, “Well, we went to the beach, sand is a given.”

“I know,” Tsuna whined, her lips forming into a pout, “Doesn’t mean I have to like how sand can get _everywhere_.”

Enma chuckled, “We’ll take a shower, I’m sure it will help.”

“We?” Tsuna turned hopeful eyes at Enma, “As in, together?”

“Yes, yes.” Enma smiled fondly, “We’ll take a shower together and I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Tsuna flung her arms around Enma, “You’re the best girlfriend I could ever ask for.”

.

**#83| Watermelon**

**.**

“It’s cold.” Enma hissed, grimacing as she carefully sucked on the bit of watermelon in her mouth before she started to tentatively chew it.

“Of course it’s cold,” Tsuna said, biting into her own slice of watermelon, “It’s summer, did you want your watermelon to be _not_ cold?”

“Yes.” Enma looked balefully at the slice of watermelon in her hand before she sighed and took a tiny tentative bite.

Tsuna blinked at her, “Wait. You’re serious?”

“I am! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh, I was just surprised; I’ve never met someone who didn’t like their watermelon cold in the summer.”

“It makes my teeth ache when it’s too cold.”

“Oh! Oh, I see!” Tsuna blinked down at the plate of watermelon slice between them, “I’ll keep that in mind for next time so that I could prepare the watermelon ahead of time to let it warm up a bit.”

“Y-you would?” Enma looked bewildered.

“Of course!”

Enma shyly ducked her head, “Th-thank you.”

.

**#84| Melt**

**.**

“Quickly! It’s melting!” Enma pointed at Tsuna’s ice-cream cone.

Tsuna stared morosely at her melting ice-cream as she reached for her tissue packet one-handed.

“You can eat it quickly, you know.” Enma mused.

Tsuna turned her head to look at Enma with a deadpanned expression, “Or I could erotically lick it off my hand and the cone.”

Enma’s face exploded into thirty different shades of red, “Don’t just say things like that with such a straight face!”

Tsuna snickered, “But, Enma~ There is nothing straight about this~”

.

End

[@khrrarepairweek](https://khrrarepairweek.tumblr.com/) is almost a month away and I’m so excited for it~ (Even though I’m behind on my entries for the event *sweats*)


	35. Chapter 35: Prompt 85-87

_Note: the three prompts for today are all set in the same ‘verse, but happen during different age groups._

_I like to call this the Glitter Chapter._

**Warnings: Glitter, So Much Glitter.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#85| Glitter**

**.**

“Tsu-chan!” Enma ran over to Tsuna, who was curled up in a corner, completely covered in glitter, “Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan, what happened?!”

Enma placed a hand on Tsuna’s shoulder and shook it lightly, uncaring of the glitter that fell on his clothes as a result.

Tsuna raised his head and pitifully sniffled, “Muku-tan flipped the table that had the glitter on it. And everyone got covered. Kyo-chan is biting him right now.”

Enma looked worriedly towards where the table Tsuna mentioned was upended, and the two kids were fighting each other.

“Enma-chan,” Tsuna called out and Enma turned to look at him inquisitively, “What are we going to do about the glitter?”

Enma stiffened and looked at his glitter-covered hand. He… had no idea.

.

**#86| Hand**

**.**

Hand in hand, the two teens left their school on their way home.

“School over for the day.” Tsuna beamed in happiness.

“No homework for once,” Enma chimed in.

“It’s weekend break tomorrow.” Tsuna almost sang.

“And the glitter has been successfully avoided.” Enma nodded, and then the two shuddered in unison at the memory of what happened when Kyoko and Mukuro got into a fight about whether or not Kyoko was worthy of dating Chrome. Since it involved Mukuro, it naturally also involved glitter.

Enma and Tsuna didn’t want a repeat of the Glitter Incident back in first grade.

.

**#87| Shower**

**.**

Tsuna sighed contentedly as one of Enma’s hands scrubbed though his hair while the other held the shower head over it to help him wash out as much glitter as possible.

Enma didn’t even need to ask where Tsuna got his hair covered in glitter.

Tsuna hummed, “Does Mukuro hate me or something? Why does he keep insisting on getting glitter on my hair?”

“It’s because, and I quote, it’s pretty,” Enma said.

“Yeah, it’s pretty, but there is only so much glitter you can take getting into everything before you start getting sick of it.

.

End

Now on news about [@khrrarepairweek](https://khrrarepairweek.tumblr.com/) it’s less than a month away now and I. am not ready…


	36. Chapter 36: Prompt 88-90

_Note: all three prompts are set in the same ‘verse and follow each other._

**Warnings: Cheesy Love Confessions.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#88| Glow**

**.**

“-and once it glows red, it will activate the portal. Or so the legend says.” Tsuna shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Are we that desperate to count on a legend?” Enma shivered as a cold draft whipped through the cave the two were exploring to look for some mythical jewel with some mystical attributes.

“Yeah, guess we really are,” Tsuna responded as he stepped close to Enma and wrapped his arms around him to share his own naturally high body temperature, “We’re so far away from home that we’re looking for anything that could help us.”

Enma sighed and allowed his arms to wrap around Tsuna’s shoulder and pull him in for a hug, “You know this whole endeavor sounds ridiculous and bound for failure, but…” Enma ducked his head to press a kiss to Tsuna’s forehead, “Guess we’ll have to keep going.”

“Yeah…”

.

**#89| Brilliance**

**.**

Miraculously, they found the jewel they were looking for; mounted on a pedestal with engravings going down it to the circular area cleared around it to look like a magic circle of some sort. The jewel glinted a brilliant red and sparkled brightly like it was reflecting sun light into their eyes even though the cave itself was closed from any light source from the outside, with only a few torches still burning to provide lighting.

“So the jewel is real,” Enma breathed out, voice quiet from awe at the sight of the jewel.

“I wonder how it’s going to work…” Tsuna and Enma shared a look before the cautiously approached the jewel. The two reached it, but nothing happened.

“Do you think this is like movies and games?” Tsuna mused, “If one of us touches it, it’s going to activate?”

Enma gave him a Look, “Or it could activate a trap. Please, Tsuna, don’t act so rashly.”

“Well it’s not like we have any other option, is it?”

Enma sighed, “Fine.”

.

**#90| Light**

**.**

The moment Tsuna’s hand made contact with the jewel, its glow increased, and the runes on the pedestal lit up, the light travelling across them and making the magical circle on the floor flare with a bright red.

The cave shook, and the duo clutched each other tightly.

“Tsuna!”

“What? If you’re going to tell me ‘I told you so’ you can save it for later!”

“If there is any later! But no! That’s not what I wanted to say!”

“Then what is it?”

“I want you to know that I love you, questionable decision making skills included.”

Tsuna laughed hysterically, “I love you, too, you dork!”

The cave shook harder, and the two held tighter onto each other, hoping to make it through their current predicament.

.

End

Uh. So. [@khrrarepairweek](https://khrrarepairweek.tumblr.com/) is getting closer and closer and I’m not getting any ready enough for it…


	37. Chapter 37: Prompt 91-93

_Note: and here we have f/f/f 001827 for today~_

_Also I have this vague feeling that the prompt #91 Biker is all **OnceABlueMoon** ’s fault._

**Warnings: Smitten Tsuna, Adoring Sighs, Terrible Flirting-Slash-Love Confessions, Even More Terrible Sense Of Humor, Genderbent.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#91| Biker**

**.**

Outside the school, both Enma and Hibari were on their bikes, revving the engines as they stared at each other with narrowed eyes.

It was their 876856th bike race, and everyone in Namimori high was so used to it that at this point, they didn’t rush to the windows to watch them go at it anymore.

Well, all except for one student anyway.

Tsuna sighed in adoration as she observed her two crushes get all hot and bothered over each other and mistake it for rivalry.

Next to her was her friend, Kyouko, who sighed in resignation and shook her head fondly at her friend.

Off to the side was Hana, who loved to always snark at Tsuna whenever she entered Smitten Mode (which happened a lot), “Come on, we should head back to class already.” She rolled her eyes.

Tsuna leaned on the window’s frame and sighed again, “You know, my mother is always going on about how bikers were the go-to people for the best dating material, I didn’t understand what she meant until I met them.” Tsuna sighted yet again, and Hana felt a migraine coming on.

“Great, she’s reminiscing again. At least it’s not the muscles conversation.”

Kyouko laughed and draped an arm over Tsuna’s shoulders, “Now, enough pining, Tsu-chan. Hibari-san and Kozato-chan are going to race off any moment now which means you won’t be able to watch anymore.”

Tsuna groaned.

.

**#92| Kinky**

**.**

Tsuna pushed open the bedroom’s door, stopped in place, stared inside the room, and declared, “Kinky!”

“It’s not what it looks like!” Enma cried out, embarrassment flooding her cheeks with a flaming red as she was pinned to the bed by Hibari, who was brandishing her handcuffs.

“It’s not?” Tsuna pouted, “For shame. Should I leave and come back when it is?”

.

**#93| Moon**

**.**

“The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” Tsuna murmured softly as she leaned into Enma, who blushed but nodded.

The two continued watching the glorious sight in front of them- Hibari pulverizing the training dummies in the training room.

When she was finished and walked over to them, not a hair out of place, the two sighed in adoration, “The moon tonight is beautiful, isn’t it, Hibari-san?” They chorused, fluttering their eye lashes up at her.

Hibari looked down at them with a raised eyebrow and an amused twitch of her lips, “O-ho? The sun is still out.”

“Hibari-san!” Tsuna and Enma facepalmed, Hibari snickered.

.

End


	38. Chapter 38: Prompt 94-96

_Note: all prompts are in the same ‘verse again ^^ is a roommate AU this time :D_

**Warnings: Student Hell Shenanigans, Dramatics.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#94| 4 AM**

**.**

“Tsuna!” Enma hissed, squinting his eyes as he stared blearily at Tsuna hunched over his laptop and glaring at it in the dark, “What are you doing up at 4am? Go to sleep!”

“Can’t!” Tsuna hissed back, glare intensifying, “I have an assignment due in 6 hours.”

Enma sighed and rubbed at his eyes as he rose to a seated position, “So you’re doing last minute work?”

“It’s for professor Reborn’s class.”

Enma stared at Tsuna in shock, not unlike someone staring at a train wreck waiting to happen.

“Fuck.” Was all Enma had to say.

.

**#95| Farewell**

**.**

Tsuna grasped Enma’s hands in his and stared deep into his eyes, “My love,” He started, tone grave ad expression severe, “I have to leave now. I may never return.”

Enma almost sobbed and threw his arms around Tsuna, trapping him in a big hug, “Don’t leave me like this, love! I don’t think I’ll be able to go on without you!”

“You’ll have to!” Tsuna cried out, “If I end up sacrificing myself, which is looking more and more likely with each passing second, you’ll have to continue for both of our sakes.”

“I’ll try!” Enma almost sobbed for a second time, “And you better survive! You hear me?”

“I’ll try!” Tsuna wailed.

With a tearful farewell, the two parted ways, Enma to stay in the dorm room to wait for Tsuna, and Tsuna to go to battle- err, do a presentation for Reborn’s class.

(He was going to die, wasn’t he?)

.

**#96| Flowers**

**.**

Enma tearfully placed the flowers in his hands around Tsuna who lied in bed, motionless.

Taking out a tissue from his pocket, he dabbed at his eyes and sat next to the bed to mourn his fallen boyfriend in silence.

“I don’t rate more than fake flowers?” Enma stared at Tsuna in shock; Tsuna himself had cracked an eye open and was eyeing the flowers around him with incredulity.

“You ingrate!” Enma snapped, crossing his arms across his chest, “That’s all I had on such a short notice! And here I went to the trouble of giving you a pseudo-funeral!”

“Remedial classes with professor Reborn, Enma! Those are going to be really long months I could have died for real from the news! I could die for real during the remedial classes!”

“But no one dies in professor Reborn’s remedial classes- he’ll revive them anyway.”

“Not! Helping!”

.

End

So like **@khrrarepairweek** is in a few days and I am mostly ready now…


	39. Chapter 39: Prompt 97-99

_Note: this time the prompts all follow up to each other._

_Also given that KHR Rare Pair Week is currently happening, I took inspiration from it for the prompts._

**Warnings: Genderbent, I Went Wild With The Prompts?**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#97| Rare**

**.**

Tsuna sighed as she slumped face first into her bed.

Enma rolled over and poked at Tsuna, “So, how did it go?”

Tsuna tiredly raised a hand and flashed her a thumbs up, “I got rare items during my dungeon crawl. I almost died a few times, but what else is new?” She said, voice muffled in the mattress.

Enma raised an eyebrow, “Rare items? How? I thought beginner dungeons didn’t have those?”

“Yeah, I, uh.” Tsuna braced herself on her hands to raise her body, “I didn’t go to a beginner dungeon though.”

Enma bolted into a seated position, “You didn’t?” Horror was clearly written on her face, “Tsuna!”

“I’m sorry! It was an accident I swear!”

“Just… don’t do it again… Or at least send me a message, okay? And take someone with you?”

“I’ll try,” Tsuna groaned, “No promises in case I get disconnected from message or call features though.”

“It’s okay, all I ask is that you do if you can.”

“Okay.”

.

**#98| Pair**

**.**

Enma sighed and inched closer to Tsuna to pull her down to her chest. Tsuna happily snuggled into her lover’s embrace.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Enma spoke up, voice low in a murmur, “The event starts soon, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, next month.”

“I hope we get paired up for it.”

“Me, too.”

“Hey, Tsuna?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I go with you on your dungeon crawl next time?”

Tsuna whipped her head up to stare at Enma incredulously, “But you’re still recovering from the status effect you were under in our last dungeon crawl!”

Enma bit her lower lip, “It’s not like I’m being of use to you while staying in bed while you go do everything yourself.”

Tsuna sighed, “Why can’t I say no to people?”

.

**#99| Week**

**.**

“Fine! But only next week!” Tsuna insisted, “And we’re going to take you to a healer to check you over first because there is no way I’ll just let you come with me without doing a check up on you!”

Enma tugged Tsuna down to press a kiss to her forehead, “Of course, love.”

Tsuna cradled Enma’s cheek and returned Enma’s kiss with one of her own, sealing her lips over Enma’s.

“We’ll talk more about this tomorrow,” Tsuna whispered, “For now, it’s time to sleep.”

.

End


	40. Chapter 40: Prompt 100

_Note: so a prompt longer than usual celebrating the 100 th prompt!_

**Warnings: Tsuna’s Crazy Driving, Pre-Relationship, Adel Is Powerful FEAR HER.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#100| Chase**

**.**

Enma smiled stiffly as an arm slipped through his to settle at his elbow as if it belonged to a companion he was escorting for the night.

For all that Enma was the head of the Shimon, it didn’t change the fact that Adel ruled with an iron fist, and no one could tell her no.

Even when it involved her picking out the most adorable person in the world as his getaway driver in case he was chased out and needed to escape. And even when it involved her deciding that the aforementioned getaway driver had to be Enma’s escort for the night.

Even when it involved her picking out someone from the CEDEF to act as his getaway driver.

“Relax,” A voice whispered soothingly from next to him, and Enma had to force his shoulders to relax. It was a miracle he managed even that much.

Did his escort know magic or something?

One look down at his companion’s brilliant amber eyes that occasionally glinted orange under the light told him that with Skies in the equation, it was probably natural.

Which was a cause for further freak out; Adel got him a fucking _Sky_ to be his getaway driver.

What type of crazy connections did she have?!

Oh wait, it was Adel, it was probably better to remain ignorant on the matter.

(Even though he was in the mafia. And _especially because_ he was in the mafia.)

He subtly breathed in and out; he was supposed to just linger until trouble happened.

And Trouble _always_ happened. No matter how tight the security detail was.

And he would know- he had the biggest security breach hanging on his arm at the moment.

At least the aforementioned security breach was the best company he had to a mafia gathering.

.

The moment the chaos erupted in the gathering (there were screams about a demon with a gun, and frankly, Enma didn’t want to know), Enma took his cue to leave.

Well, actually…

His getaway driver took it as his cue to grab Enma and book it out, somehow slipping through the crowd to the designated escape route without losing his hold on Enma.

(Let Enma repeat, his companion for the night was the _best_ company he had to a mafia gathering _ever_ , he even knew how to handle escaping through crowds.)

But then they climbed into the escape car and his driver floored it.

The car shot off at disturbing speeds, dancing around obstacles, and turning at angles Enma didn’t think were possible to do with a car.

And in that moment, Enma regretted many things.

He just hoped he got out of this alive.

.

Against all of his expectations, he _did_ arrive safe and sound back home, even if he was shaking like a leaf out of terror.

(Miraculously, the car didn’t have a scratch on it- Enma didn’t want to know what sort of black magic was performed for such levels proficiency.)

“We have arrived!” His driver declared dramatically as he hopped out of the car and went to open the car door for Enma with a flourish, “Don Shimon.”

Enma wheezed, “How about I wait a moment to gather my bearing?”

The door to his house opened to reveal his sister, “Enma! You’re back!”

“And that’s my cue.” His driver smirked deviously at him, “Thank you for using the Sawada Tsunayoshi Driving Services~! Hope to hear from you again. If you’re even in a bind, like being caught in a police chase, or being followed by shady people with curly side-burns, don’t hesitate to call.” Sawada reached into his jacket and took out a card before he reached towards Enma and slipped it in Enma’s breast pocket, “Take care, Don Shimon.”

With that said, Sawada turned on his heels and sashayed away.

(Did he call Sawada the best company ever? Allow him to retract his words- Sawada was _terrible_.)

.

End


	41. Chapter 41: Prompt 101-103

_Note: this chapter is brought to you by a Discord emoji…_

**Warnings: I Actually Don’t Know What To Call This?, Horror Doesn’t Seem That Fitting?, There Are Strange Monsters And Tsuna And Enma Are Trying To Escape.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#101| Blob**

**.**

Enma and Tsuna stiffened in place, their hands tightening their hold on each other, when they saw the dark blob fall to the floor in front of them from the ceiling, and start to grow.

“Tsu- Tsuna?” Enma started, trembling as he watched the blob expand to reach their height and twice their size (combined).

“Y-yes, Enma?” Tsuna stuttered as he stared, horrified, at the giant blob’s ‘face’ when a slit flashed across it, showing off a set of terrifying teeth, and two eyes blinked open before zeroing in on them.

“We should run,” Enma said, and Tsuna gulped.

“You’re right.”

.

**#102| Fear**

**.**

The two shrieked as they dashed through the school hallway, trying to get away from the weird slimy blob chasing after them (probably to eat them, because what else would those teeth be used for?), and somehow not tripping over their own feet in their fear-induced rush.

“Where should we go?” Tsuna called out, panic clear in his tone.

“How should I know, it’s your schoo- _aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!_ ” Enma and Tsuna screeched when a dark figure flashed past them to close off the path in front of them, causing the two to skid to a halt.

“It’s not too late to jump out of a window, is it?” Tsuna hissed in Enma’s ear, and Enma whimpered.

.

**#103| Sweat**

**.**

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Tsuna’s face as he gulped while observing the, the figure in front of them as they stood up slowly to show Hibari’s form clear under the moonlight.

If Tsuna was pale before, it was nothing compared to how pale it became in that moment. Tsuna knew that coming to school so late at night was the _worst_ mistake he’d ever get to make during this lifetime, but Reborn was an asshole no one could say no to him without grave consequences (not that saying ‘no’ to people was one of Tsuna’s strongest suits in the first place), but now he was stuck between some sort of strange creature and Hibari.

Tsuna tugged Enma closer and started to step slowly towards Hibari; between Hibari and the creature, he’d take Hibari.

(Better the devil you know.)

But then Hibari grinned widely, showing off a set of inhumanly sharp teeth, which Tsuna definitely knew weren’t Hibari’s teeth, for all that Hibari threw ‘I’ll bite you to death’ around like candy, his teeth were perfectly normal.

This was not Hibari.

Feeling Enma’s presence so close to him was a constant reminder that he wasn’t alone, and that meant that he wasn’t the only one at risk.

He tried to regulate his breathing and clear his mind to call for his Sky Flames lurking beneath his skin, and next to him, he could feel Enma do the same as him.

They didn’t have to fight; they just had to make it out of the place safe.

.

End


	42. Chapter 42: Prompt 104-106

_Note: today’s theme is Tsuna’s underwear. Also genderbent prompts today :D_

**Warnings: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Underwear, Enma Blushes, Tsuna Plots, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Genderbent.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#104| Wonder**

**.**

Enma stared in wonder at the girl in front of her, running around in her (admittedly cute) underwear, with a flame dancing on her forehead as she screamed off the top of her lungs about getting that strawberry shortcake from the bakery with her dying will.

“Earth to Enma!” Someone snapped their fingers in front of her face, and Enma blinked out of her daze to stare down at her younger sister.

“Yes, Mami?”

“You were staring.”

“And so I was.”

“At the girl’s legs.”

“She has a nice pair of legs.”

Mami face dropped into her palm with a smack, and she groaned.

.

**#105| Eager**

**.**

Tsuna suppressed an eager grin as she skipped to her ice-cream date with Enma, though it was a useless endeavor as a sinister chuckle escaped her as she thought back to the heart patterned underwear she wore as she fantasized about Enma taking her to a corner for a… _private moment_.

Enma was bound to turn incoherent if she saw Tsuna’s underwear.

Another sinister chuckle escaped her; people thought she was too oblivious to her girlfriend’s dirty mind, but Tsuna knew of Enma’s weakness to cute underwear since the day she first met her, and now, _now_ she was going to go up to Enma and utilize this weakness to her advantage.

(Not too far away, a terrified shudder ran down Enma’s spine, and she wondered if she should cancel the ice-cream part of the date and just take Tsuna home and away from any potential sinister masterminds.)

.

**#106| Bless**

**.**

Tsuna had wondered how much underwear of the sexy variety would affect her girlfriend, and while she prepared for every single possibility, some of them felt farfetched.

Like getting pinned to the bed and (screwed senseless) reduced to an incoherent mess.

And that was exactly what happened to her.

“Hey, are you alright?” Enma asked from above her, looking somewhat concerned, and very hot in her messy hair (hair that Tsuna made sure to run her hands through the night before, to tug and pull and mess up, and relish in the sounds it caused Enma to make).

“Never been better.” Tsuna sighed, blessed out, “Can we have a repeat?”

Enma’s face exploded into a spectacular blush, and Tsuna smirked.

.

End


	43. Chapter 43: Prompt 107-109

Note: I was typing up one of my original works to a word document, and my original work writing moods may or may not have infected this chapter. Um. Yeah. Oops?

**Warnings: Major Character Death (Whoops), Genderbent, Corpses (Whoops x2), Violence? (Whoops x3).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#107| Villain**

**.**

Tsuna shuddered as she tried to bring herself up to her knees but a foot made contact with her back and pressed down to shove her to the ground back again.

“You’re quite persistent,” A voice above her stated coldly, and Tsuna twisted her neck to stare up at the person above her, swallowing down her bitterness at the sight that greeted her; red hair limp, red eyes empty, face blank.

“Enma-!” She tried to call out but Enma changed her foothold to press down on Tsuna’s head to force her face first into the ground.

“There is no one around here with that name.”

“No! That’s wrong! It’s your name! What did that villain do to you to turn you like this?! Tell me!” Tsuna tried to wrestle against her binds, to no avail.

Enma removed her foot from Tsuna’s head, and Tsuna tried to straighten up from her awkward position, but she couldn’t do anything as right after, Enma sharply kicked her in the side, the force causing her to roll sideways, gasping in pain.

“You talk too much.” Enma stared her down, and Tsuna shuddered again, this time from fear, “I should put you out of your misery.”

.

**#108| Seduction**

**.**

“Tsuna.” Enma stared sternly at his companion, “Remember what we said, the seduction is Plan B. Plan A is to approach him as people interested in his wares. Also, we should clean up, the stench of blood and corpses is too much and no one would listen to someone who smells like that.”

Silence.

“Tsuna, are you pouting?”

No response.

“Tsuna?” Enma walked closer to where Tsuna sat hunched over while leaning against a wall, and shook his shoulder. Tsuna’s body moved with the action and dropped sideways to the ground, lifeless.

“Tsu…na?” Enma cautiously approached Tsuna’s body, searching for a heartbeat and finding none in the cooling corpse. “Oh. Oh.”

Enma inhaled sharply, “Right. I forgot. We ran out of time. Hang in there, sweetheart, I’ll revive you again in a few.”

.

**#109| Cake**

**.**

Enma pressed closer against Tsuna’s side, trying his best to leech off warmth from his friend (and secret crush) who was lucky enough with his strong fire element that made him practically immune against the cold seeping into the cabin from the snowstorm raging outside.

“Hey, Tsuna…” He started, voice slightly slurring as the warmth Tsuna exuded lulled him into a sleepy state.

“What is it?”

“It’s your birthday, happy birthday. I wish I have cake on me right now…”

Tsuna huffed shakily in hysterical amusement and brought his arms around Enma to tug him even closer, which wasn’t possible unless the two fused together (not that Enma would mind), “Don’t worry about it,” He responded, voice trembling slightly.

“Tsuna.” Enma buried his face into the crook of Tsuna’s neck, and Tsuna inhaled sharply.

“What is it?”

“You don’t have to worry about it either.”

Tsuna didn’t reply, merely tightening his hold on Enma in response.

“Alright,” He lied through his teeth.

The snowstorm raged on, and Tsuna held onto Enma throughout it, listening to his friend’s breathing until Tsuna couldn’t hear it anymore, his ears filling with the howling of the wind coming from outside instead.

He fell asleep clutching onto Enma.

When he woke up, the cabin was quiet, the storm that had been raging the night before had stopped at some point.

Enma was a cold, heavy weight against his side, but Tsuna refused to let that stop him as he stood up and shouldered Enma’s weight, dragging him along to the entrance of the cabin.

And then the door to the cabin swung open, Adel stepping through it and her gaze landing on Tsuna.

She clinched her hands tightly, “So.”

Tsuna simply ducked his head.

She sighed, “Just. Follow me. We have everything prepared for his funeral.”

Tsuna’s hold on Enma’s body tightened, and he pushed back the tears.

For all that he was mentally preparing himself for this moment for the past five months, it didn’t make Enma’s passing any easier.

He didn’t even get to say goodbye, or confess his feelings.

_(But perhaps that was for the best…)_

.

End


	44. Chapter 44: Prompt 110-112

_Note: at this point, I’m just staring at my prompts and wondering if I repeated an AU/set-up at some point…_

**Warnings: Genderbent, Random Magical Girl-Ish AU.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#110| Strap**

**.**

“We’ll need to find a new one for you,” Tsuna said as she grabbed a hold of Enma’s hands and dragged her through the market. Enma stared blankly around her, knowing that it was either this reaction, or hysterical sobbing.

Hysterical sobbing was not a good option when the stall vendor three feet away had teeth sharp enough to rip her limb from limb and then munch on her for snack.

“A new what?” She finally mustered the power and courage to ask.

“Phone strap, of course,” Tsuna replied, tone indicating that it should have been obvious.

The two were walking (or rather, one was dragging the other) through some sort of market that looked like it was in a whole new, different world from the one Enma was used to, just to look for a new phone strap for Enma.

Right.

Of course.

Enma only wanted to finally ask her crush out after gathering the courage to do so, she did not intend to get caught up in her crush’s apparently super secret magical girl business or whatever it was called (Tsuna wasn’t exactly clear in her explanations).

“Why?”

“For your access code!” Tsuna chirruped, “Oh, look, here we are!” Tsuna halted in place in front of a wooden stall decorated with plenty of fancy shawls. There were a lot of phone straps spread all over the stall.

“Pick one, it’s my treat!” Tsuna beamed at her, and Enma, tongue-tied, merely nodded, unable to get in a word in front of Tsuna’s sheer enthusiasm.

.

**#111| Curtain**

**.**

Equipped with a new phone strap (an orange one with a small dark orange furball hanging from its end- yes it reminded her of Tsuna, so sue her), Tsuna dragged her off again, this time out of the market.

“Where are we going next?” Enma almost sighed.

“Home,” Tsuna replied simply, “I have a lot of things to explain to you, don’t I?” Tsuna smiled nervously at her, and Enma’s heart skipped a few beats.

The two remained silent throughout their trip to what Enma figured was the portal (it was a big stone arch that lead to an expanse of nothing but green fields).

Tsuna passed her phone, with its own black strap dangling from it, over a side of the arch and gestured to Enma to do the same, which she did, then Tsuna grabbed Enma again and pulled her through the arch.

Enma blinked and had to rub her eyes before she looked around her again to see that she was now at an intersection near Tsuna’s house. She looked behind her to see a wall. It rippled slightly as the evening breeze gently wove its way through the atmosphere, acting like someone just pulled a curtain over the portal to hide it away.

“Come on, Enma, let’s go to my place.”

“Your place?” Enma swallowed thickly.

“Yep!”

“Oh, okay…” Enma wanted to scream.

.

**#112| Battery**

**.**

Enma clearly had a very broken battery for courage, because it ran out and refused to charge up again no matter how much Enma tried to give herself a pep-talk.

Apparently, she could handle strange monsters and magical worlds, but not going into her crush’s house.

She wished with all her being that Adel would swoop in any moment and snatch Enma, citing curfew.

“You don’t have to look so nervous.” Tsuna sent her another nervous smile, “I’m not going to lop your head off for this; I like you, Enma-chan, and-“

Whatever Tsuna said next, Enma did not hear, or care, as the words ‘I like you’ echoed around her head.

She could die happy now.

.

End


	45. Chapter 45: Prompt 113-115

_Note: it was supposed to be some cute meaningless fluff but then it turned into a zombie AU…_

_Scenes go chronologically backwards._

**Warnings: Brief Mention Of Zombies, Some Fluff, Implied Sin.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#113| To Lean On**

**.**

Tsuna clutched Enma tightly as they hurried as much as they could down the hallway with Tsuna leaning on Enma due to his broken leg.

Heavy footsteps from behind them made them flinch and try to hurry some more, but unfortunately, Tsuna stumbled in his step and tumbled to the ground.

“Tsuna!” Enma hissed lowly, terrified as he reached down to grasp Tsuna’s shoulders while casting fearful glances over his shoulder.

“Just go.” Tsuna almost sobbed as a particularly heavy thud sounded, “I’m just slowing you down.”

“No!” Enma hissed again as he pulled Tsuna up to a standing position, “I’m not going to survive on my own, Tsuna.”

A roar sounded and the wall crumpled inwards as the beast that had been following them for hours crashed through it and turned its head towards them.

“Oh, god!” Enma whimpered.

Why the heck was their so terrible as to get caught in a zombie outbreak while on vacation trip all the way on the other side of the world?

.

**#114| Pour**

**.**

It hadn’t been so bad, a few hours earlier; they’d been enjoying themselves, as they fooled around with each other, giggling and chuckling over each other due to their own fumbles as they tried to tour the city they visited. Probably the only bad thing that happened was when the skies darkened, and rain poured down, drenching them both before they found a shelter.

They were looking for a taxi to take them back to their hotel room when the screams started.

.

**#115| Coffee**

**.**

And the day had started so nicely, too; Tsuna had been bribed with coffee and cake to get up early, both of which he greatly enjoyed- if only because it was Enma who brought them for him, looking shy and flustered about it, which made it all the more sweeter, even if the coffee barely had any taste, and the cake was completely dry.

He’d given Enma a kiss in thanks, which flustered Enma even further to the point he was rendered incoherent for a few minutes.

Tsuna had smiled wickedly at him, “To think you’re getting flustered over a simple kiss after what we did last night.”

Enma’s face then exploded into a violent blush, and Tsuna’s smile widened even further.

(Needless to say, the two needed a couple more hours and a thorough shower before they left their room to actually explore the city.)

.

End

I may or may not have been thinking of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis when I was writing this… ^^;


	46. Chapter 46: Prompt 116

_Note: I blame this on both Persona 5 and The Arcana._

**Warnings: Tsuna Is A Video Game Character, Genderbent.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#116| Sprite**

**.**

Enma was gay. For a character from a video game.

She was never all that interested in video games before, but when she saw the character on the cover in an advertisement online- brown hair long and thick with messy bangs, amber eyes soft and gentle, smile shy and hesitant, figure tiny- she couldn’t get the game fast enough.

Her family had teased her endlessly about it.

The character was named Tsuna, a mafia Donna in the making, and the game’s protagonist was supposed to be a rival mafia boss.

Not with Enma’s dialogue choices, though.

“I am terribly sorry.” Tsuna’s voice filtered through the speaker, laden with honest regret, her sprite on-screen showing her downcast eyes and the sad twist of her mouth, “I didn’t want you to get into trouble with your family about it like this…”

A dialogue tree popped up.

_> Are you really sorry?_

_> I don’t really care…_

_> You matter to me, too._

Enma’s fingers trembled as she clicked her way down to the third dialogue option and picked it.

She was rewarded with Tsuna’s sprite changing into a shocked one- eyes wide, and a dark blush staining her cheeks.

“T-truly?” She stuttered, “I- I care about you, too. Does that mean. Um. I. I like you.”

Enma dropped the controller, grabbed the pillow sitting next to her and muffled her screams into it.

The screen flashed, a notification popping up, and Enma read what it said with wide eyes before she threw her arms into the air and almost-squealed, “Romance route secured! Yes!”

.

End


	47. Chapter 47: Prompt 117-119

_Note: I ship a ship…_

**Warnings: Brief Mention Of Blood And Injury, Genderbent.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#117| (To) Hang**

**.**

Enma stared up at the person hanging upside down from the ropes dangling from the hole in the ceiling.

“Um,” The person started weakly, wide amber eyes imploring, “Can you help me get down, please?” They futilely struggled against the ropes entangled around their form.

Enma continued to stare.

The person widened their eyes even further and their lips began to tremble in what Enma recognized as a True Puppy Eyes Look (honed to perfection by his little sister), “Please?” They begged.

Enma opened his mouth to inquire how and why the person ended up like that (he wasn’t about to free up some stranger who pretty much barged into his house _that_ easily, cute puppy eyes or not), when something dripped from the stranger and landed on his cheek.

“Um…” The figure started to panic, weakly thrashing around in their binding.

Enma reached to wipe his cheek, his hand coming up with a red streak staining it. His head snapped up to notice the darkening red splotch staining the stranger’s shirt around the stomach area, and he stilled in terror.

Blood. The stranger was bleeding.

“I may or may not have been on the receiving end of a so-far unsuccessful murder attempt, and a more successful than I’d like stabbing attempt?”

Well _shit_.

.

**#118| Timer**

**.**

The beep was loud in the deathly silent office as two pairs of eyes locked into an intense stare.

Enma would like to say that he knew what he was getting into when he entered the Vongola Decimo’s office knowing his own soulmate timer was nearing zero, but he didn’t. Not to this extent.

He’d assumed it would be someone else of the Vongola, he never expected it to be the _Don himself_.

What an ironic twist of fate it was-

“Don Shimon.” Vongola Decimo all but purred, an indecipherable look in his orange-tinted eyes, “Please have a seat.”

-that his soulmate was the one he planned to take down with his own two hands, with any means necessary. That his soulmate was the strongest obstacle standing between him and his goal.

“Don Vongola.” Enma inclined his head before he stepped to the chair the other indicated.

His soulmate almost grinned at him, a faint curve that didn’t have any right to be as sharp as it was, and he resisted the urge to scowl.

Patience, he reminded himself, he’d waited for years, he could wait a few more months to exact his revenge.

.

**#119| Tray**

**.**

Tray in hand, the waitress carefully walked over to the kitchen to return the dirty dishes.

Tsuna smiled apologetically at Enma who stared blankly from the full sink she was elbow deep in to the plates awaiting her next to the sink, then to the dishes Tsuna just brought in, and back again.

“Sorry, Enma.” Tsuna ducked her head.

“It’s okay…” Enma mumbled morosely, “It’s the rush hour, I shouldn’t be surprised…”

Tsuna laid the tray down and approached Enma, planting a kiss to her temple, “One more hour and we’ll have our break, hang in there, honey.”

“Yeah.” Enma sighed, “You, too…”

.

End


	48. Chapter 48: Prompt 120-122

_Note: late update because I was too busy/tired/sleepy to do it yesterday a.k.a on schedule…_

**Warnings: Terrible Pick Up Lines.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#120| Flour**

**.**

Tsuna stepped into the kitchen and blinked when he registered the sight of everything covered in flour. Enma was standing in front of him, blinking back at him in bewilderment.

Now, Tsuna would ask what Enma thought he was doing trying to bake something, but Enma wasn’t covered in flour, and he didn’t have the dexterity to work with flour without getting into unfortunate accidents.

So.

“What happened?” Tsuna asked.

Enma shrugged one shoulder awkwardly, “I think Mami and Fuuta were trying to bake some cookies? And had an accident with a bag of floor? They must have escaped though because when I came to check in on them they weren’t here.”

“You know mama will kill us once she gets back and sees this?”

Enma shuddered, “I know…”

The two stood in silence as they contemplated their mortality and approaching death.

“Maybe we should elope?”

“Sounds great! I hear Las Vegas is always a good eloping destination.”

.

**#121| Burning**

**.**

“Mr. Firefighter~” Tsuna cooed as he attached himself to Enma’s arm.

Enma sighed, “What is it?”

Tsuna batted his eyelashes up at Enma, “Would you help me extinguish the burning flames of my desire?” He purred seductively.

Enma blinked, “Are you… are you asking me to have sex with you?”

“Yeeeeessss.”

“Huh…” Enma looked thoughtful, “That. Was the worst pick-up line you’ve used on me. Ever. And you’ve used some pretty terrible ones.”

Tsuna shoved him, “You ungrateful bastard.”

.

**#122| Bell**

**.**

The bell hung above the shop’s entrance chimed, indicating a new arrival (hopefully a customer), and sending both Enma and Tsuna into a flurry to return the cats to their places to go greet the newcomer.

(One of the perks of working at a cat café was being able to play around with the cats when no one was around.)

“Welcome.” Tsuna beamed, Enma standing next to him with an awkward half-smile plastered on his face.

The newcomer gave them a onceover followed by an unimpressed look, and the two felt on the verge of breaking into cold sweat.

Whoo boy, looked like this one would be a tough nut to crack…

.

End


	49. Chapter 49: Prompt 123-125

_Note: this was longer than I expected._ Way _longer than I expected._

**Warnings: Genderbent.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#123| Soda**

**.**

Enma was heading home when she was unexpectedly accosted by a gorgeous girl with long brown hair and beautiful wide amber eyes.

“Will you help me?” The girl asked her, eyes widening even more, and a pout forming on her lips.

Enma knew she was an all around loser who failed at basically everything, but she couldn’t say no to the vision of loveliness giving her puppy eyes.

“Sure.” She responded weakly, and the girl beamed at her.

Enma had never felt so blessed before.

“Through here!” The girl grabbed her hand and pulled her along, and Enma almost died on the spot at the feeling of the girl’s strong grip, brain descending down to the gutter faster than she tripped down a set of stairs.

“Okay, here!” The girl’s voice yanked her out of her fantasies and she found herself staring blankly at a vending machine.

“Um?”

The girl shyly ducked her head and gestured to the machine, “My soda is stuck.”

Enma paled drastically as she recalled her own eternal misfortune with vending machines. There was no way she’d be able to help the girl.

“It’s alright if you don’t know how, I can go and ask someone else,” The girl said, looking defeated, but the spark of hope in her eyes hadn’t died yet.

“It’s okay!” Enma squeaked out, before she turned to the vending machine with a concentrated look.

The things she’d do for cute girls…

.

**#124| Coffin**

**.**

The sound knocking from underneath her roused her from her sleep and she blearily sat up, her back aching from how she slept slumped over a wooden box.

Enma blinked dazedly as she remembered what woke her and she snapped into alertness instantly when she realized the box was moving now- no, the top of the box was moving.

She nervously leapt away as she stared at the box, wondering if someone, or some _thing_ , was inside of it, heart pounding in her chest.

Then she realized it wasn’t a box.

It was a coffin.

She gulped, taking a step back as she watched the coffin’s lid be raised and moved to the side.

And then a figure rose from within it and turned to the side. To stare.

Right.

At.

_Her._

“Excuse me,” the figure murmured as they climbed out of the coffin, the folds of their elegant dress as well as their long hair draping smoothly against their figure as they moved, their eyes were a bright orange, and they smiled slightly at her, making sure to keep their mouth closed (and Enma didn’t need to be a genius to know what was hidden inside of that pretty, red-painted mouth), “Did I wake you? I know you humans sleep at night, but why are you here? This area is dangerous for you to walk around unescorted or unannounced.” The vampire’s voice was soft and soothing, and their general appearance and aura lulled Enma into a sense of security despite all the alarms blaring around inside her head.

Maybe this was how vampires lured people away in the middle of the night without the slightest commotion, because right now, this vampire could take Enma away from the world and she wouldn’t object.

(Who made vampires this alluring anyway? It wasn’t fair!)

.

**#125| Tail**

**.**

Tsuna poked her head from behind the rock she was leaning against to observe the beach, her tail nervously swishing underneath her.

The beach was empty, which meant Tsuna still had to wait.

It almost felt like ages passed before a tall figure with a head of short red hair showed up on the beach.

“Tsuna?” The figure cautiously called out, and Tsuna recognized the voice.

“Enma!” She called back, and swam as close as she could get to the shore, “How did it go?”

Enma sighed, dropping to the sand as if her legs couldn’t hold her anymore (which was most likely the case), “Still nothing. No one knows where Mami disappeared to after she showed up at town. A lot of people assumed she was a traveler and simply left as abruptly as she arrived.”

Tsuna pressed her lips together into a thin line as she furrowed her eyebrows in worry, “If she left town…”

Enma made a distressed sound at the back of her throat, “I don’t think I know how I’ll look for her if she did! I can barely look for clues in this area and it’s the area closest to home!”

“How are you holding up?”

Enma stared at her and at the water longingly, “Terrible. Being a human is terrible. Walking on two legs is strange and difficult and I keep tripping and falling. They can only hold me up so much before I simply collapse.” Enma exhaled, “I wish I can get back to the sea, but…”

“Hang in there!” Tsuna said, “The spell will wear out in two more days and then you can be back and take a break! And someone else will continue the search while you rest up! Have you been submerging yourself in water like Reborn told you to?”

“Yes.” Enma nodded before she struggled to her feet again, “And I should head back now. You, too. I don’t want them to see you.”

Tsuna nodded, sad but accepting; Enma had a point, there was a reason mermaids hid from the humans as much as they could.

“I’ll wait for you here at night when it’s time for you to be back, alright?” She declared, gaze determined, “I’ll wait with you until the spell wears off and then accompany you back home.”

Enma smiled at her, a spark in her eyes, “Okay!”

Tsuna nodded once more before she dived back into the sea, already impatient for Enma’s return.

.

End


	50. Chapter 50: Prompt 126-128

_Note: I got distracted playing P3P and P5 oops?_

**Warnings: Genderbent, Mentions Of Frozen And Extreme Hide And Seek.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#126| Snow**

**.**

“Hey, Enma-chan!” Tsuna called out to her girlfriend who was sitting on the bench, wrapped up in her thick winter clothes and scarves.

“What is it?”

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Tsuna waved with a hand that already held a handful of snow.

Enma shuddered and whimpered, “Please no, Tsuna don’t do this to me I can’t handle it right now.”

Tsuna tilted her head to the side in confusion, “Eh?”

Enma inhaled, “Look. Mami watched Frozen a couple of days ago and she’s been singing ‘ _do you want to build a snowman_ ’ since. _Nonstop_.”

Tsuna winced, “Yeah, okay, no snowmen today. Got it.”

The two were silent for a moment before Enma spoke up again, “I wouldn’t mind building a snow fort though.”

Tsuna beamed.

.

**#127| Queen**

**.**

When news of a new queen being crowned reached Enma’s ears, she didn’t rest until she returned to the kingdom to reassure herself about the situation.

The moment she burst into the throne room and saw who was sitting on the throne, she wanted to cry, “ _Who died and made you queen?!_ ”

Tsuna awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, or, well, attempted to, but Reborn slapped her hand away.

“Queens don’t rub the backs of their heads like that.”

“Fine,” Tsuna grumbled, “And to answer your question, no one died, but Giotto sure eloped and made me queen…”

.

**128| Time**

**.**

“Is it time?” Tsuna whispered to Enma, who shook her head.

“It’s never time, Tsuna. _Never_.”

Tsuna sighed before burrowing into Enma’s side, “Unfortunately.”

“We’re just too clumsy to attempt an escape attempt.” Enma held Tsuna tightly, “So our next best bet would be to wait it out and hope the others took each other out first.”

“It’s quiet so I doubt anyone already got taken out.”

“I’d wonder how Reborn got everyone to play hide and seek, Vongola Style, but it’s Reborn, and I shouldn’t question it.”

.

End


	51. Chapter 51: Prompt 129-131

_Note: I live. *awkwardly shifts in place* those are the prompts that were supposed to be up last week had RL decided not to be a shit to me :’D_

**Warnings: Genderbent, Tsuna Thirsts.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#129| Memory**

**.**

“Do I know you?” The girl blinked up at her with curious amber eyes, head tilting to the side.

Enma flushed at being caught staring, “Sorry! I. Um. I don’t think so, I just thought you looked familiar for some reason, like I saw you somewhere else before but I, uh, don’t remember.”

The other girl blinked again, looking thoughtful, “Oh. Well.” She bit her lower lip and wrung her hands together, “You look familiar to me too but I don’t remember either.” She frowned, “Not like I remember much of anything, anyway…”

“You… don’t remember?” Enma fiddled with the hem of her shirt, and the girl nodded.

“I lost my memory.”

Enma’s eyes widened, “Wha- That’s a strange coincidence! I lost mine too!”

.

**#130| Gift**

**.**

Tsuna hummed distractedly as she brought the spoonful of ice-cream in her hand closer to her mouth, clamping her lips around it, and relishing in the flavor and chillness spreading in her mouth.

It was hot out, and ice-cream was a gift from the gods.

Leaving the spoon in her mouth, she fanned herself with her now empty hand; even with the fan turned on to max setting and blasting right into her face, it was not enough.

She even went to the trouble to pin all her hair up so it won’t bother her, yet it was only of little help.

She retrieved the spoon from her mouth and took another spoonful of the ice-cream as she turned her eyes back to the other divine gift she had- Enma.

Splayed on the floor in front of the fan, with sleeveless tank top riding up to expose her stomach, and shorts, both sticking to her body due to how sweat-soaked the clothes were, blushing and panting from exertion, she looked like a treat.

Licking the spoon clean, Tsuna wished she had her mouth somewhere else as she blatantly ogled the rise and fall of Enma’s chest.

“Exercise in summer.” Enma continued to pant, “Adel is so cruel.”

Tsuna made a note to get something nice for Adel.

.

**#131| Acceptance**

**.**

“So, did you find anything?” Enma asked as she poked her head into Tsuna’s office. Tsuna sighed as she dropped her head down on her desk amid scattered files and papers.

“ _No_ ,” She groaned, and Enma winced.

“You will, eventually, I’m sure of it.” Enma smiled weakly.

Tsuna raised her head to give Enma a pathetic stare, “Are you sure? Because I have reached the stage where I accept that all of this is useless!”

Enma walked over to Tsuna and leaned over the desk to press a kiss to her head, “You want to find your father. For many reasons.”

Tsuna sighed, “I know. A lot of people have matters they need to take up with him, so the least I can do is find him. I can at least punch him in the face for my troubles.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“Can we go to that cat café around the corner after this?”

“Absolutely.”

.

End

 


	52. Chapter 52: Prompt 132-134

_Note: [shrugs]_

**Warning: Genderbent, Tsuna Will Forever Thirst After Enma, What To Do When Your Girlfriend Gets Into Trouble Of The Demonic Variety And Other Assorted Shenanigans.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#132| Triangle**

**.**

“Is this going to end up as a love triangle?” Enma asked, pointing towards the manga page Tsuna was reading, which Enma was also reading over Tsuna’s shoulder.

“Seems so,” Tsuna answered absentmindedly, “It’s a common trope so it’s very likely.”

Enma hummed thoughtfully, “Why can’t they all get together? The love rivals have a lot of chemistry and tension between them.”

Tsuna sighed forlornly, “God I wish. But they’re all dense and too proud to talk to each other…”

Enma groaned before she quieted down and continued to read along with Tsuna.

Quietly, the two girls made their way through the volume until they hit the last page and ended up staring blankly at it.

“Is this… is this what I think it is?” Enma asked in disbelief, “Oh my god, is this for real?!”

“They kissed…” Tsuna said, just as shocked as Enma, “The love rivals kissed…”

“This is the last page?” Enma inquired, “Where is the next volume?”

Tsuna made a pained noise at the back of her throat, “This is the latest volume. There won’t be a new chapter until next month.”

“Seriously?!”

.

**#133| Circle**

**.**

“Help me, Enma, you’re a witch, right?” Tsuna pleaded with her girlfriend, eyes wide and lips forming a pout.

“Um. Yes.” Enma nodded dumbly, eyes fixated on her girlfriend’s full lips, “What do you want?”

“How do you do you reverse the spell of a magic circle that accidentally summoned a demon from the deepest parts of hell to become your tutor?”

Enma opened her mouth to respond, then snapped it closed, she opened it again only for a simple ‘wha?’ to come out.

“There you are, Dame-Tsuna,” A sinister voice called before slamming the door to Enma’s house open and walking in, thunder roaring and lightning crashing in the sky behind the tall, dark, horned figure.

“Hieeeee!” Tsuna screeched and latched onto Enma, “Helphelphelphelphel-“

Enma picked the sanest choice she could think of; she grabbed her girlfriend and bolted out of the room.

.

**#134| Angle**

**.**

Tsuna squinted at the window, “I don’t know if I can get the target from this angle, let’s look for a room on a higher floor.”

“Tsuna,” A voice crackled through the communication headset she wore as Chrome spoke to her from the other end of the line, “The next floor is the roof.”

“Oh?” Tsuna smiled nervously, “Guess I’ll have to check another building.”

Enma sighed from where she was tied up to a chair, “And are you going to drag me along with you like this?” She fidgeted, “Is it wise to keep moving around with a hostage?”

Tsuna frowned at her, “But you’re not actually a hostage.”

“Well, I’m supposed to be acting as one, right?” Enma pointed out, “For the trap? Wouldn’t it look suspicious if I cooperated with you?”

“You can always claim that I threatened you to comply with my demands!” Tsuna leered, “Say that I told you I’d pin you down and ravish you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week straight if you don’t do as I told you.”

Enma choked while Chrome sighed, “That doesn’t sound very threatening.”

.

End


	53. Chapter 53: Prompt 135-137

_Note: I surprisingly still come back to this each week._

**Warnings: Bad Thieving Habits, Terrible Flirting.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#135| Bread**

**.**

Tsuna carefully slipped a couple of bread rolls into his bag before he bolted out of the kitchen to continue exploration; Reborn would murder him if he knew he stole bread too when he was supposed to be focusing on stealing something else, but god Tsuna was a growing teen and he was _hungry_.

He ghosted his way through the silent mansion until he found a discrete corner to hide in, bring out one of the bread rolls he pilfered, and take a bite.

Someone choked.

And Tsuna froze in place, mouth hanging open in shock, threatening to let the bite of bread he just took to fall to the floor.

There was someone else with him.

His eyes met another pair, someone staring right back at him with the same shock, wearing a similar dark ensemble.

It looked like Tsuna wasn’t the only thief in the place.

.

**#136| Bottle**

**.**

“I’m thirsty.” Enma groaned from where he was flopped face first into the mattress, “It’s so hot.”

“You’re always like that.” Tsuna tilted back his head to chug water from the bottle he had with him.

“Like what?” Enma inquired, dragging himself up to look at Tsuna.

“Thirsty _and_ hot.”

Enma blushed, “ _Stop!_ ”

.

**#137| Ash**

**.**

Enma huddled closer to the fireplace, tugging the blankets around him tighter.

Tsuna sighed and flopped into his side, “Wish I can use my fire without worrying about turning everything into ash.”

“Me, too…”

“It’s good for when I don’t have to worry about what I’m going to burn. Not so good when I _do_ worry about setting someone on fire…”

The two sat silent for a moment, before Tsuna spoke up again, “I’ll admit that sometimes I wish I could set someone on fire.”

Enma coughed awkwardly, but didn’t comment, swallowing down a _‘you don’t have to worry about setting_ me _on fire because you’re always too hot for me to handle’_ as he nuzzled closer to Tsuna; Tsuna would never let him live down such a cheesy pick-up line.

.

End


	54. Chapter 54: Prompt 138

_Note: this was SUPPOSED to have three prompts like usual but then the first prompt went way out of hand. Like WAY out of hand._

**Warnings: Masquerade AU, Dancing, Insert Lenny Face.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#138| Mask**

**.**

“Alright, you remember the plan?” Tsuna whispered into the mic he had hidden on him as he peered through the openings in his mask at the crowds ahead of him.

“I do,” Enma responded through their comm line, “Find your brother, and seduce important information out of him. And you?”

“The same thing as you, but with your brother.” Tsuna paused briefly as he considered the situation he and Enma were in, “Why do we have to seduce the information out of them instead of just _asking_?”

“We… We didn’t come up with the plan…”

“Right. It was Reborn. And he didn’t trust us to successfully ask without drawing suspicion.”

“I don’t understand that… if we can’t _ask_ without drawing suspicion, _how_ are we supposed to _seduce_ without drawing suspicion?”

Tsuna subtly shrugged, before belatedly remembering that Enma couldn’t see it and whispering his response, “Dunno. We should get going, though. Remember: my brother looks a lot like me, you can’t miss the hair.”

Enma huffed a laugh, “I know I can’t. And my brother looks a lot like me, as well, you can’t miss the eyes.”

“Or the broad shoulders?”

“Or the broad shoulders…”

“Alright. Here I go. Good luck.”

“Good luck…”

Both of them muted their mics to start their mission.

Thankfully for Tsuna, he found his target not long into his foray into the masquerade’s attendees.

Cozart was standing next to the drinks table, casually observing the dancing floor, his red eyes with their compass like markings flitting between the pairs in curiosity.

Tsuna positioned himself near the dance floor, close enough to be seen by Cozart, and stared towards the dancing couples, emitting wistfulness as if he wanted to join, but didn’t have a partner, in hopes of attracting Cozart’s attention.

If it failed to pull Cozart towards him, then Tsuna could redirect himself towards the table Cozart stood next to, to get a drink and maybe start up a conversation.

(Which he hoped he wouldn’t have to do; getting dolled up in a dress, heels, hairdo, make-up, and jewelry to try to seduce someone was one thing, approaching someone to talk to them was on a whole other level.)

Tsuna’s luck for the night held out again, as Cozart approached him and asked him to dance, voice pleasantly low but speech understandable.

Tsuna shyly smiled at him, “Sure,” He whispered breathily and accepted Cozart’s offered arm.

The two danced in silence for a while before Cozart struck up a conversation, “You’re here alone?”

“No.” Tsuna shook his head, smiling slyly, “I’m here with my brother, but I ditched him to dance. I was looking for a dance partner when you came.”

Cozart chuckled, “What a coincidence! I’m here with my brother as well. Although I didn’t ditch him as we were unfortunately separated by the crowds.”

Tsuna softened his smile, “There sure are a lot of people attending.”

Cozart hummed, “Indeed. But I’m not worried about my brother. I’m pretty sure he found a safe place for himself at this point if he hadn’t regrouped with me.”

The two continued to talk as they danced, their bodies pressing closer and closer to each other with each new song, until they were entwined in each other’s embrace, with Cozart’s face almost buried in Tsuna’s hair while Tsuna had his face tucked into Cozart’s neck.

Tsuna exhaled softly, and was pleased to note that Cozart had to suppress a shudder while his grip around Tsuna tightened, “Should we retreat somewhere private?”

Cozart chuckled softly, “Certainly.”

Tsuna hoped his still on-going streak of amazing luck could still hold up until he got the information he needed out of Cozart and gracefully retreated without drawing suspicion.

The two found themselves slipping out of the hall the masquerade was held in, and walking through the corridors until they found a door leading to a balcony. The two walked out into the balcony and settled themselves down on the couch they found there.

Tsuna twirled a lock of hair around his fingers as he fluttered his eyelashes, “May I get a name, stranger?”

Not that Tsuna needed to ask to know, it was just a way to lead the conversation to back and forth coy interactions about revealing personal details or keeping them a secret, it was also a way to gauge how successful he was in charming Cozart on the dance floor.

“How bold of you,” Cozart whispered directly into Tsuna’s ear, “Maybe I shouldn’t be surprised. Very well then. My name is Enma.”

Tsuna froze.

Coz- _Enma_ , retreated a bit, clearly noticing Tsuna’s reaction, “Is something the matter?”

“ _Enma?!_ ” Tsuna squeaked out, and he could feel Enma realize exactly what was happening when he, too, stiffened.

“Tsuna?” He asked, horrified, before he reached for his mask to take it off and stare incredulously at Tsuna, who also took his mask off to stare back at him in horror.

“Oh, no,” Tsuna said faintly, “If I was dancing with you, thinking you were Cozart, and you were dancing with me, thinking that I was Giotto. Then…”

“Where are Cozart and Giotto?!”

The two hurriedly put their masks back on and quickly returned to the hall to scan the crowds.

“There they are!” Enma hissed in Tsuna’s ear as he gestured towards the dance floor.

Tsuna looked at where Enma was pointing him, and paled.

“Ah. _Fuck_.”

“ _Fuck_ , seconded.” Enma almost facepalmed.

There, on the dance floor, were their targets, entangled together as they danced, stares riveted to each other as if they were in their own world.

“I don’t think we can do anything now.” Tsuna hung his head as his shoulders drooped in defeat.

“I don’t think we could have failed this epically,” Enma lamented, “I don’t think _I_ could have failed this epically. For fuck’s sake, your brother has _blond_ hair. How did I even mistake you two together?!”

Tsuna made a distressed noise at the back of his throat, “Reborn didn’t tell you?”

“No. He just told me that he looked so much like you that there was no mistaking who he is.”

“He said the same thing to me. Figures. He played us, didn’t he?”

.

End


	55. Chapter 55: Prompt 139

_Note: I swear this was also supposed to have 3 prompts but the first one got out of hand. Again…_

**Warnings: Author Is On A PJO/HOO Binge And So PJO AU (A.K.A Demigod!Tsuna &Enma AU).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#139| Zero**

**.**

Tsuna skidded around the corner and bolted down the alleyway, feet pounding on the ground as he did his best to distance himself from the hellhound chasing after him.

He’d never gotten along with dogs, hellhounds less so, and it was just his luck that one of them would sniff him out and decide it had nothing better to do other than to hunt down a poor demigod like Tsuna and have him for its next meal.

Tsuna snuck a look at his wrist watch and almost groaned as he saw the time; his chances of getting rid of the hellhound and getting back home in one piece and practically unscathed before dinner were dwindling to nothing.

And all of this just had to happen on the day his father would be bringing his boss over, too.

Tsuna had exactly zero interest in introducing a mafia boss to the supernatural life his pseudo-grandson led.

He just needed to find a good spot to duck into and attack from.

He reached a dead-end and frantically searched around for something he could climb to get away, urged by the sound of growls getting closer from behind him.

The ladder to the fire escape off to his side was too high, and there was nothing close enough that Tsuna could climb to get closer. He tried to push one of the dumpsters closer to the ladder, but he wasn’t fast enough.

His eyes widened when he saw the dark form hurtling towards him and growling, glowing eyes boring into him.

He fumbled for his weapon, his bracelet extending into a bow.

He stood in a ready stance, sweat beading on his forehead as he pulled the string, sunlight shining down on him, and an arrow made of light materialized, notched on the bow. Tsuna let the arrow loose, and it shot off, piercing the hellhound’s shoulder and causing it to howl, but not to disintegrate.

Tsuna took a deep breath and shot another arrow of light, and another, and another; he kept shooting until the hellhound couldn’t handle the onslaught and dispersed, scattering into gold dust.

Tsuna stood in place for a while, observing the spot the hellhound used to occupy, and when he was sure nothing else was going to jump at him from the shadows, he slumped against the dumpster, breathing heavily as he returned his bow to its bracelet form with trembling hands.

And then the lid on the dumpster he was leaning against was pushed up roughly and clanged against the wall, causing Tsuna to startle and leap away with a shriek.

A red-haired kid who looked around the same age as him clambered out of the dumpster, dropping heavily to the ground.

“You got rid of the hellhound,” The other said, staring at him in awe.

Tsuna blushed under the gaze before his eyes widened, “Wait! You know about hellhounds?!”

The other nodded bashfully, “My name is Enma, I’m a son of Demeter.”

Tsuna scrambled to his feet, “I’m Tsuna, son of Apollo. Was the hellhound chasing after you?”

Enma nodded again, “Thanks for taking care of it.” He blushed and scratched his cheek, “I owe you my life.”

Heat flooded Tsuna’s cheeks again, “Don’t mention it.” He almost squeaked out, “That’s what demigods do for each other, right?”

Enma sent him a shy smile before ducking his head and rummaging through his pockets, “You’re not hurt, are you? I think I have some ambrosia on me…”

Tsuna shook his head and waved his arms frantically, “No, I’m not! I’m. Fine! Yes! Um. I just need to go back home and take a shower. You should go back to your home too. Especially after what happened.”

Enma raised his head to stare at Tsuna with his mouth in an ‘o’ shape.

Tsuna smiled awkwardly, but then his expression melted into one of horrified shock when his eyes landed on his watch, “Oh, shit! I’m late!”

.

End

I have a weak spot for son of Apollo!Tsuna :’D


	56. Chapter 56: Prompt 140-142

_Note: thanks go to **Tren** for the _ Gazebo _prompt._

**Warnings: Uh, Nothing New I Guess?, Aside From Genderbending (But Really What Else Is New).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#140| Gazebo**

**.**

Enma fidgeted with the hem of her sweater as she crept closer towards the only gazebo in the school campus’ northern courtyard.

The rumored-to-be-haunted gazebo.

She shivered as the night’s cold air sunk into the unprotected parts of her skin, causing her fingers to tremble (she should have worn a pair of gloves and a scarf on her way out).

Why was she sneaking out of her dorms long after curfew to go to a place she was too afraid to even get within one hundred feet of during the day, with the sun glaring down on everything?

A paper crinkled in her pocket and she grimaced.

Right.

The love confession.

Someone had sent her sister a note with a love confession, asking to meet her at the gazebo at midnight.

Enma may be a coward, but there was no way in hell she’d let her little sister go out at night alone to meet someone unknown, and at the creepiest place on campus, too.

So she swiped the note and hid it away before Mami could see it, and now she was on her way to meet the anonymous sender.

.

**#141| Darkness**

**.**

After she reached the gazebo, she looked around it cautiously, trying to discern if there was anyone lurking in hiding under the cover of darkness while cursing the fact that the gazebo was surrounded by trees that shaded it from the moonlight, which meant while anyone inside could see people approaching the gazebo, but anyone approaching the building couldn’t see the people inside.

If the note sender saw her, despite her attempts at being stealthy, and realized she wasn’t Mami, they could have gotten away before she could confront them, and all of this venture would then be for nothing.

That was when she heard the sound of stomping footsteps.

From outside.

They’d get louder and closer with every moment. Which meant they were headed towards her.

Oh, joy.

.

**#142| Angel**

**.**

Enma turned around just in time to catch sight of a short girl with thick, long hair and narrowed eyes burning orange like a pair of torches.

Enma would recognize those eyes anywhere-

Those eyes were Vongola. And there was only one student belonging to the Vongola bloodline attending the school.

Sawada Tsunahime was marching towards Enma with all the foreboding aura of an angel descending from the heavens to personally smite someone. The ‘someone’ in question being Enma.

“Kozato Enma.” Sawada narrowed her eyes further at Enma once she reached her, “What are you doing here?”

“Sa- Oh- Um- You see-” Enma mumbled nervously, and Sawada raised an eyebrow at her, clearly unimpressed and impatient. Enma swallowed and did her best to shake off her nervousness; now was not the time to be a cowardly, shaking leaf, “I’m waiting for someone.”

“Oh?” Sawada thrust her hand forward, shoving a crumpled paper in Enma’s direction, “Did you send this?”

Enma blinked at the note and stretched her hand forward, silently requesting the paper to get a look at it. Sawada obliged her, depositing the paper into Enma’s hand, focused stare still boring into Enma.

Enma smoothed the paper and read the note scribbled on it, her eyebrows arching in disbelief as she realized it, too, was a love letter. Addressed to a Yuni Giglio Nero.

“No, I didn’t. But I’m here for something similar.” Enma gave the note back and pulled out the note addressed to Mami, showing it to Sawada, “Someone sent my sister a note too.”

Sawada eyed the note, stepping closer towards Enma to read it.

“Oh,” She said after she finished, considerably deflating as her shoulders drooped, and the glow in her eyes receded, leaving irises dark in the shadows of the gazebo. Now, Enma wasn’t in the best conditions to be reading other people’s body language or facial expression considering she didn’t have enough light, but even she didn’t need that to tell how embarrassed Sawada was in that moment with how much she was radiating it.

“I. Uh. I guess we wait now?” She fidgeted in place, wrapping her arms around herself self-consciously.

“I think so.”

Sawada nodded, switching her weight from one foot to the other.

And that was when Enma realized something important: unlike Enma who’d prepared to go out and dressed appropriately, Sawada was dressed into what counted as sleep clothes or lounge wear, a baggy t-shirt and a pair of baggy, knee-length shorts.

She blushed as she took off her jacket and dropped it around Sawada’s shoulders.

“You’re going to get cold,” She almost squeaked as she crossed her arms and tilted her head away to hide her embarrassing blush.

“Y-you didn’t have to…” Sawada mumbled from the side.

And so, the two lied in wait.

.

End

When will my 300-600 words Horizon chapters return from war…


	57. Chapter 57: Prompt 143-145

_Note: Thank you **Aoife** for the prompts _ Funeral _and_ Nekomata _._

**Warnings: Ghost AU In Prompt #143 (Contains Implied/Referenced Character Death And Implied Suicide), Genderbent.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#143| Funeral**

**.**

“Whose funeral do you think it is?” Tsuna wondered as he drifted closer to Enma, who was perched on his grave’s headstone.

Enma awkwardly shrugged as his eyes scanned the people attending the aforementioned funeral, “I don’t know. I’m not as caught up on rumors as you are.”

Tsuna scrunched his nose as he scoured through his memory for anything he heard lately about someone possibly joining them soon.

“The only reason I’m caught up is because the other ghosts like to chatter at me even if I didn’t show any interest in talking to them,” Tsuna said absentmindedly as he wondered if the story he heard about the little girl who fell into a river was a week old or a month old, and whether or not she survived that fall.

Wait, right, it wasn’t her, it wasn’t even a girl- it was Tsuna who fell into the river and didn’t survive.

“I remember now!” Tsuna exclaimed, and Enma startled, as much as a ghost could startle anyway, “Wasn’t it the boy who fell down the stairs?”

Enma blinked at him, “Are you sure that wasn’t me?”

“Oh.” Tsuna pouted, “Sorry, I don’t remember as well as I thought I did.”

“It’s fine, Tsuna. We all have those days where things blur together. Don’t push yourself too hard.”

“…alright.”

The two watched in silence, before Enma spoke up again, “Is it just me, or does the place of the grave look familiar?”

Tsuna squinted, “You’re right! That’s. That’s near my grave!”

“Near your grave?” A voice piped up from next to them, and they whipped their heads around to see a woman with short brown hair, wide brown eyes, and a ring of bruised skin around her neck. The two politely didn’t point it out (like they made sure to not point out Tsuna’s drenched clothes and bluish lips, and the blood caked into Enma’s hair), and watched as she tapped her finger on her lower lip.

“That’s near my grave, too. Does that make us grave neighbors?” Her eyes twinkled, and Tsuna nodded hesitantly. “Great!” She chirruped, “I’m pretty sure we’ll get along really well, Tsu-kun! I’m Nana!”

A beat.

Her face darkened, its features twisting into an ugly expression before she vanished into thin air. Tsuna’s form flickered.

“What. What was that about?”

“Dunno.” Enma hunched his shoulders close to his ear, “I don’t think we’ll meet her again soon.”

Tsuna’s form flickered again, “Y-yeah…”

.

**#144| Nekomata**

**.**

“Tsuna!” Enma hissed from behind her, “Your tails are showing again!”

Tsuna awkwardly coughed, and refocused on the human illusion she was using to hide her nekomata form.

“Better.” Enma sighed in relief.

“Thanks for spotting me.” Tsuna smiled weakly.

Enma blushed slightly, “You don’t have to thank me. We have to look out for each other, right?”

Tsuna nodded and Enma continued, “So, what got you so excited you lost your grip?”

Tsuna pointed towards the bakery on the other side of the road, “Bakery! We can get something from there, right?” She carefully stopped herself from bouncing on her feet, “I want to try it out.”

“Alright, let’s go get you something.”

“Yes!” She threw herself at Enma in a hug.

.

**#145| Cinnamon**

**.**

“Tsuna, I can’t find my new black hoodie, do you know where it could be?” Enma poked his head into the kitchen to see Tsuna, wearing a black hoodie, sitting on the counter, and stuffing his face with the cinnamon rolls the two brought back with them when they returned from work.

“Um.” Tsuna licked his lips, and Enma’s eyes tracked the movement, “It wouldn’t happen to be this hoodie, would it?” Tsuna weakly smiled as he pointed at the one he was wearing.

Enma blinked at him and scrutinized the plain black fabric of the hoodie, “No, mine has a cat at the front.”

“Right.” Tsuna snapped his fingers, “Check my side of the closet. I know for a fact Reborn snuck into the house and messed around with our wardrobe, because I know I don’t own that many black hoodies. He probably put yours among my clothes.”

Enma nodded before he pulled back from the kitchen.

He walked two steps away before he bolted back in, “Tsuna!”

“What is it?”

“If that’s not my new hoodie, and you didn’t know that it wasn’t my new hoodie…”

“Whose hoodie is it…” Tsuna stared at him, horrified.

There was a crash coming from the front entrance, and then a growl.

“Little Animal. _My clothes_.”

.

End

[shakes fist at chapter’s word count] one day, I’ll beat it into submission.


	58. Chapter 58: Prompt 146-148

_Note: this chapter is in honor of Pachi, thank you for the prompts, sweetie._

**Warnings: Genderbent, Tsuna Is Gay.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#146| Broken**

**.**

Tsuna tentatively made her way through the entrance hall, carefully tiptoeing around the shards of the broken glass littering the floor, and wondering what her family had gotten up to while she was gone.

Enma stood at the doorway, staring in shock at the mess, and Tsuna winced. There was the one person she felt the most kinship with, and her family might just as well drive her away with their craziness.

Tsuna just hoped Reborn wouldn’t be lying in wait and, at the sight of the two, decide to be dramatic and act like a Concerned Parent and question Enma like she was dating Tsuna.

Tsuna just wanted to be friends with Enma, and that wouldn’t work if she’s chased away with guns and explosives…

.

**#147| Gem**

**.**

And, well, she wouldn’t mind asking Enma out on a date at some point in the future. Enma was cute, with her short red hair, and her red eyes with their unique compass like markings, with the way she would easily blush and her cheeks would light up to match her hair, the way she’d smile when Tsuna cracked one of her dumb jokes.

Personally, Tsuna believed she unearthed a hidden gem when she met Enma at the start of the semester.

Before she could get lost in her daydreams, she shook her head, and continued on her way to quickly get the broom and dustpan to clear out the glass shards from the floor so Enma could enter comfortably without any unfortunate accidents.

.

**#148| Patch**

**.**

Tsuna really wouldn’t want Enma to get injured on top of what she had to go through the day; she already had to deal with walking all the way to Tsuna’s house to in torn pants so Tsuna could help her patch up the aforementioned article of clothes after it got torn due to Enma tripping and falling down a hill.

It was lucky Tsuna found her and that the two were close to Tsuna’s house.

After Tsuna was finished, she ushered Enma inside, and Enma shuffled forward, taking off her shoes, and following Tsuna up the stairs to her room. The house was quiet, which meant her family was out, something that she was thankful for.

Tsuna brought out a sewing kit she kept around just in case she had a clumsy moment (which happened more often than not) and needed to patch something up, or if Reborn decided to torture her with his costume making lessons.

Enma blinked at her and proceeded to take off her pants, face glowing with a lovely crimson shade. Tsuna blushed and focused on the floor.

She had her crush in her room. She had her _pants-less crush_ in her room. She was just going to sew her crush’s pants, that was all. No biggie.

She swallowed thickly. Yeah. It was nothing. She could manage.

(Oh, who was she kidding? She’d be lucky if she didn’t just spontaneously combust right where she stood, possibly burning the house down and bringing it down on their heads while she was at it.)

.

End


	59. Chapter 59: Prompt 149-150

_Note: I’m sorry, Tsuna, I swear I love you._

**Warnings: Unrequited Love, Witch AU, Love Magic.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#149| Flower**

**.**

Tsuna tilted his head to stare at Enma, who stared back at him while trying his best not to fidget under Tsuna’s gaze.

Tsuna cleared his throat, and Enma smiled awkwardly, “Could you repeat that, Enma-kun?”

Enma inhaled, “I said that I have a crush on someone and wanted to ask them out. But. I didn’t know how I should approach them. So I asked around, and people told me I should get my crush flowers.”

Tsuna ignored the pain stabbing into his guts and smiled, the expression a touch fake, but not enough to be noticeable, “Does this have anything to do with why we’re in front of a flower shop?”

Enma smiled bashfully and nodded, “I didn’t know what flowers to get them, so I asked you to come with me to help. You could, pick out which flowers you’d like to get if someone is asking you out?” Enma fiddled with the hem of his shirt, “I hope it’s not bothering you.”

Tsuna’s smile twitched, but he forced it back up, cranked to full brightness, “Oh, not at all. I’d be happy to help.” He gestured to the shop, “Let’s go.”

Tsuna would admit that he pretty much rushed through picking out flowers, but he didn’t want to stay in the shop anymore than he needed to.

After they finished, and Enma paid for the flowers, he turned to Tsuna, “That was quick.”

Tsuna chuckled, forcing his bitterness down, “So I may or may not have thought about what kind of flowers I’d like to get from someone who likes me, in the past. Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Enma smiled, “Sure. Your secret is safe with me.”

Tsuna shoved his hands into his pockets, where he clenched them into fists, “Now get to your crush.”

Enma blushed and ducked his head bashfully, “Okay. I’ll tell you how it goes later, alright?”

“Yeah, sure.” Tsuna nodded, and Enma turned to walk away.

For a moment, Tsuna entertained the fantasy that Enma would turn around with a boyish smile and offer Tsuna the flowers, tell him that he was the one Enma wanted to ask out.

But Enma kept walking away until Tsuna couldn’t see him among the crowd in the shopping center.

The pain that had stabbed into him earlier pressed inside more persistently and twisted, and he shoved a fist into his mouth to muffle the sobs threatening to spill from him.  

.

**#150| Embroidery**

**.**

Tsuna may not have been the best at his classes, but he devoured every single bit of knowledge his mama taught him about her Weave and Embroidery, about her Silk and Yarn, all her Threads and all her Magics.

She’d taught him to bend nature and people to his whims, to make them follow his commands, make them fulfill his desires.

She’d taught him how to Weave his Threads for love, and how to Embroider its soul to bind it to his.

His beloved was tall and broad, so it was natural to take a long while to make his form on fabric, with red hair and red eyes, with magical, unique pupils, like a compass, a guide, pupils Tsuna threaded his beloved’s stolen hair and blood into, to tie, to bind, to chain, just like he spilled his own blood from prickled fingers on the red thread of the hair.

It was tiring, but in the end it would all be worth it.

And in the end, with the fabric hung on his wall, love magic radiating from it like a beacon, his beloved would walk into his, now their, home, looking dazed, eyes dark and focused on him, and only him.

His beloved would take him into his arms, kiss him, make love to him, give him the world.

(And he would be Tsuna’s, and no one else’s.)

.

End

Whoops


	60. Chapter 60: Prompt 151-153

_Note: for a moment, I thought I wouldn’t be able to update today because I was sleepy. My brain ended up projecting sleep on the prompts._

**Warnings: Genderbent, Sleepy Tsuna Doesn’t Want To Get Up.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#151| X**

**.**

Enma tightened her hold on Tsuna’s waist as she grumbled and cracked open one eye to stare blearily at the window. The curtains were closed, thankfully, which meant only a single ray of sun filtered into the room. She sighed, and wondered if she was ready to get up from the bed yet or not.

Was it too early? Maybe she should just remain there until the alarm rang?

She was mainly worried about one of her family members barging in unannounced. Again. And risk being brutally maimed and/or burnt by a cranky Tsuna when she was woken up earlier than she liked. Again.

With another sigh, she decided that it was better to get up, so she would be able to hold Tsuna down from any morning rages in case they looked like they might happen.

She leaned back against the headboard, and Tsuna gravitated towards her in her sleep, curling across Enma’s lap like a cat.

Enma smiled down at her girlfriend, carding one hand through her thick mane of brown hair, and earning pleased, sleepy sighs as her fingers massaged Tsuna’s scalp.

Enma allowed her eyes wander over her girlfriend’s form, loose and relaxed with sleep, much better than the tense and stressed expressions and stances she had during the day, caused by work.

Enma noticed that Tsuna’s t-shirt had ridden up with her movement, exposing one line going diagonally down her back to her right hip.

It was part of Tsuna’s x-shaped scar, a memory of back when she was forced to fight a battle that wasn’t hers in a future that no longer existed.

Enma knew that scar intimately after all those times she’d carefully traced its form with her hands and mouth, layering happier memories over it in hopes they would eventually overwrite the bad ones.

.

**#152| Pattern**

**.**

Enma hummed and tugged down Tsuna’s t-shirt, lips quirking in amusement at the black skull pattern on the white fabric; it was entertaining to observe the way half of Tsuna’s wardrobe had skull or flame pattern. A taste she’d had long before Reborn barged into her life, according to what Tsuna had said.

The moment of quiet contemplation was interrupted when the alarm rang.

Enma sighed while Tsuna groaned in her sleep, “Five more minutes,” She grumbled.

.

**#153| Caress**

**.**

Enma suppressed a chuckle, caressing Tsuna’s side comfortingly before she leaned towards the one-night stand to reach the alarm and turn it off.

Tsuna grumbled again and sat up, bracing herself on her hands and glaring at the clock, “Ugh, it’s seven. It’s too early. _Goddamned work._ ”

Tsuna’s stomach chose that moment to growl, and Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

Enma pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Well, breakfast?”

“Yep.”

.

End


	61. Chapter 61: Prompt 154-155

_Note: sorry there was no update last week :’D cold had me wiped out on update day…_

**Warnings: Author Projecting Sickness On Characters Again.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

**#154| In Sickness…**

**.**

Enma cradled the flowers in his arms carefully as he made his way back to his home, renovated for use again after he returned to it years after his family’s massacre. He never expected he’d be back, the pain being too much for him to handle and driving him with the rest of the survivors out of the island, but here he was, taking refuge out of necessity.

Not for his sake, but for the sake of the person who meant the world to him.

Opening the door to his house, he stepped inside quietly.

“I’m home!” He called out, but he received no response.

He expected it, given that he knew it was one of Tsuna’s worst days, but it didn’t change the fact that it hurt.

He’d hoped Tsuna had at least gotten better, at least better enough to respond to sounds vocally, but unfortunately, it hadn’t happened.

He walked to Tsuna’s room, where he was laid in bed, features tight in pain as he slept.

Making his way to Tsuna’s side, Enma carefully switched the wilted flowers in the vase on the night-stand with the fresh ones he’d brought with him, and then moving to sit carefully at the edge of the mattress, using his sleeve to wipe away the sweat beading on Tsuna’s forehead.

Tsuna frowned as the fabric of Enma’s sleeve pressed against his forehead, eyelashes fluttering as he seemed to open his eyes just a crack before shutting them again.

Enma’s only solace was that Tsuna seemed more relaxed now, whatever pain he was in easing for the moment.

.

**#155| And in Health**

**.**

Tsuna blinked blearily at Enma from where he sat propped up clumsily against the bed’s headboard, and Enma stared at him, wide-eyed and frozen in place at the doorway, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water on top of it.

“Enma?” Tsuna croaked out, voice hoarse from disuse, and the tray slipped from Enma’s hold to fall to the floor, soup and water splashing on the floor and glass cracking.

“Tsuna?” Enma rushed towards Tsuna, hands reaching to cradle Tsuna’s face, “You’re awake!”

Tsuna nodded, looking as dazed as Enma, “Yeah… I don’t know how but I feel so much better than usual?” He reached trembling hands towards Enma’s to grasp them shakily, “How long has it been…”

“Almost three weeks since you’ve been conscious last,” Enma said, hands trembling in terror, “How long do you think you can stay awake?”

Tsuna leaned forward until he pressed his body against Enma, “I think… I think the Trinisette Infection is clearing out. It feels lighter, clearer, in the Flame system than it had been last year.”

Enma suppressed a sob, “You think it’s been solved? You’re going to be back in good health again?”

Tsuna hummed, “Yeah, I think so… Enma?”

“What is it?”

“Thank you for staying with me and taking care of me.”

Enma laughed, tears threatening to spill, “You’re being ridiculous. We promised, didn’t we?” He pulled away from Tsuna to link their hands together before bringing them to his lips so he could kiss the back of Tsuna’s hands, and admire the way the sunlight streaming through the window made their matching gold bands glint, “That we’ll take care of each other? That we’ll stay together?”

“In sickness and in health…” Tsuna murmured, a smile tugging at his lips, tightening his grip of Enma’s hands.

.

End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Collection] Between Sky and Earth | Twixt Heaven and Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317732) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
